


Sueños profundos

by DraInu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Severus Snape, Second War with Voldemort, Severus Snape Lives, Time Travel, Young Severus Snape, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraInu/pseuds/DraInu
Summary: Dicen que los sueños son momentos que tuvimos en nuestra vida pasada.Harry Potter nunca ha creído lo que dicen las personas, pero -por primera vez- prefiere prevenir antes que lamentar.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 34





	1. Uno - Pasado

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No olviden ver el título del capítulo! Habrán saltos en el tiempo.

-¡Enigma! —El nombrado dejó de caminar y dio media vuelta, contemplando a uno de sus compañeros de clase dirigirse a él con tranquilidad.

Henry Sant. El niño que ha cautivado con su silenciosa presencia a todas sus maestras.

—Se te olvidó un cuaderno en tu mesa —comentó como si nada—, no supe si traerlo o no, así que lo dejé. Aunque, como es el último día de clases, supongo que lo debí traer ...

Tom frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro que había metido sus escasos útiles a su mochila.

—Gracias —respondió con sequedad caminando hacia el salón de clases.

Henry sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras que seguía su camino hacia la entrada de la escuela, dejando un Tom solo, como usualmente lo hacían.

Tom era el chico raro de la clase que no hablaba con sus compañeros, sólo conocían su voz por los pases de lista y algunas respuestas que daba a los profesores. Era raro hasta con los niños raros, pero aún así competía con otro niño raro. Henry Sant.

El niño era de complejo amable, sencillo y tranquilo. Uno no podía entender cómo alguien de ocho años podía ser así, pero nadie se quejaba de él. No como lo hacían con Tom.

Entró al salón para dirigir un vistazo a su mesa. Efectivamente, como había recordado, no había dejado algún cuaderno en su mesa, pero eso no explicaba qué hacía una caja en ésta.

Algo extrañado, Tom se acercó a su pequeño escritorio, el cual estaba hasta el final de la fila pegada a la ventana. Al ver la caja, pudo notar el moño plateado que se estaban adornando un papel esmeralda.

" _Feliz cumpleaños, Riddle"._

Decía el papel que acompañaba toda la decoración. Por primera vez en su vida, su corazón se encogió gracias a la calidez que lo envolvió. Nunca había recibido un regalo.

Sí, en definitiva. Henry Sant era el niño más raro de toda la escuela.

* * *

_"Tom Riddle:_

_Recordé que habías dicho que tu cumpleaños era el 31 de Diciembre en la clase de Francés. Lamentablemente estamos de vacaciones ese día, así que, por adelantado ... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Espero que te guste, he notado que no tienes muchos útiles, con lo que te encanta aprender sería una lástima que no pudieras desempeñarte al 100% por falta de ellos._

_¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo también! Aunque espero que toda tu vida sea feliz ..._

_Con cariño,  
_ _Henry Sant. "_

Tom negó con la cabeza al terminar de leer esa pequeña carta que estaba dentro de la caja, la cual contenía aproximadamente seis cuadernos nuevos y una caja llena de lápices, plumas y colores, sin mencionar las pequeñas cosas como borrador y sacapuntas.

Quería reír, pero también quería hacer otra cosa, ¿cuál? Ni él lo sabía, sólo sabía que su corazón se estaba apretado de alegría ... ¿Alegría? Suponía que era ese sentimiento, no lo había sentido hasta ese momento.

Guardó el regalo con rapidez, escondiéndolo de ojos curiosos que podrían quitárselo. Dentro de ese orfanato nunca podía tener algo completamente suyo y, cuando lo era, los demás niños se encargaban de quitárselo.

Tom no permitiría que le quitaran su primer regalo.

Salió de su habitación con normalidad, guardando todas sus emociones dentro de sí, tal vez si alguien le llegaba a rozar alguna parte del cuerpo podría sentir los latidos de su corazón, no era como si los fuera a dejar, claro, pero el simple hecho de que alguien se haya molestado por él era suficiente.

—¡Fenómeno!

Tom ignoró el llamado y siguió caminando hacia el jardín, no hasta que sintió un jalón en su hombro derecho.

—Fenómeno, te hablé —gruñó un joven castaño mientras miraba al más pequeño con odio.

—Y yo te ignoré —siseó mirándolo con la misma cantidad de odio, o puede que aún más.

Lo siguiente que pasó después de ese enfrentamiento fue un Hackings sin poder moverse de su cama y un Tom Riddle encerrado en su habitación todas las vacaciones.

* * *

Lo positivo de que lo hayan encerrado en su habitación fue que nadie más -a parte de la encargada que le traía la comida- podía entrar a su cuarto, por ende, nadie le había dañado o quitado su preciado regalo, el cual ahora lo tenía muy bien acomodado en su mochila mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela.

La escuela era realmente grande y algo lujosa, pero aún así le agradaba a Tom, puede que su vestimenta no sea la mejor de todas, pero su comportamiento era digno de estar en un lugar así, eso y que todos sus esfuerzos para conseguir una beca académica dieron frutos sin demora.

Que la maestra de su antigua escuela -escuela en la que asistían la mayoría de los niños del orfanato- le hubiera hablado y dado una recomendación a la escuela de prestigio Husttlov le sorprendió, pero lo que realmente lo dejó impactado fue la contestación de dicha institución.

Los siguientes acontecimientos se cuentan por sí mismos, un pequeño examen, una beca completa y alguna que otra ayuda económica y pudo tener todo para entrar ese año a la escuela de niños prodigios, o niños nerds, como solía decirle en su orfanato.

Entró a su salón con elegancia y se sentó en su correspondiente lugar. El aula estaba vacía, como todas la mañanas, no le sorprendía, siempre salía temprano del orfanato para poder llegar a la escuela, que se encontraba a una hora de distancia.

La puerta se abrió después de unos tranquilos minutos, no le prestó atención a quién entró hasta que la silla de enfrente suyo se movió.

—Buenos días —fue el pequeño saludo que dijo Henry antes de acostar su cabeza en su mesa.

El pánico entró en Tom en ese momento.

Le quería hablar, agradecer por el regalo que la había dado, convivir con él. Ser su amigo.

Nunca había querido un amigo tanto como esa vez.

—Buenos días —saludó casi siseando por el esfuerzo que le costó sacar las palabras.

Se maldijo mentalmente. El saludo parecía hecho con odio, ¿así es cómo iba a hacer que ese niño lindo fuera su amigo? Siempre echaba a perder cada oportunidad que el destino le daba, como aquella vez que una serpiente se había acercado a él queriendo ser su amiga y él simplemente le dijo que no quería amigos. Genial.

Henry miró hacia atrás con una sonrisa cálida para luego mover su silla con dirrección a él.

—Me devolviste el saludo —comentó emocionado—. No nos hemos presentado bien, soy Henry Sant-Sayre. Mucho gusto.

—¿Sant-Sayre?

Henry movió su mano quitándole importancia.

—Lo acortan a Sant porque les da flojera decir el Sayre, pero realmente ése es mi verdadero apellido —declaró sin dejar de sonreír. Tom pudo reconocer que no era como las sonrisas que les mandaba a sus otros compañeros, mucho menos a los profesores, esa sonrisa era más cálida, más brillante.

—Tom Riddle —se presentó sin dejar de ver al menor.

—Marvolo —comentó Henry.

—¿Eh ...?

—Di tu nombre completo.

Tom frunció el ceño ante eso. No le gustaba su segundo nombre, sonaba como si fuera un señor feo, amargado y gruñón; y él no quería eso.

—Pero ... —el brillo en los ojos del contrario lo detuvieron, ¿si no le decía su nombre completo ese brillo desaparecerían? Suspiró levemente— Tom Marvolo Riddle, un gusto.

—El gusto es mío, Ridls.

¿Qué acababa de decir? No podía llamarlo así. Era totalmente ridículo.

—No me llames así —siseó / ordenó frunciendo la nariz con asco.

—Disculpa, pero se me dificulta decir tu apellido como realmente es, y todavía no somos muy cercanos como para llamarte por tu nombre —se disculpó con sinceridad.

—Bien ... pero sólo dilo cuando estemos solos —ordenó ocultando que estaba avergonzado por el hecho.

—Como diga, mi Lord —bromeó Henry guiñando un ojo.

Siguieron platicando hasta que el timbre les interrumpió, aunque eso no impidió que Henry no le soltará uno que otro comentario mientras el profesor en turno daba su clase.

Fue una sorpresa para todos verlos hablar con tanta tranquilidad y confianza que Tom afirmaba la mente cerrada del ser humano.

Tom que Henry estaba todos los días de su vida a su lado, y Henry estaba más que dispuesto quería a cumplir ese deseo.


	2. Dos - Pasado

Ésa era, por seguro, una de las mejores tardes que Tom hubiera pasado en su vida. Le había comentado a Rose, la única encargada que se levantaba a la misma hora que él, que iba a llegar tarde. La joven le dijo que no había problema, tal vez había pensado que se iba a quedar en la escuela o realmente no le importaba, cosa que no enojaba a Tom.

—¿Entonces...? —volvió a cuestionar Henry desde la cocina.

—Lo que sea, nunca he probado el helado —contestó Tom sin darle importancia.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó el menor negando con la cabeza— Entonces vas a probar todos los sabores, primero el de vainilla, es el que tiene menor sabor... ¿te parece si luego pruebas el de chocol...? ¡No! ¡El de galleta!

Tom puso los ojos en blanco ante el entusiasmo de Henry. Hace un año que se habían vuelto amigos y algunas veces se le hacía asombroso el tener a un niño tan... Henry a su lado.

—Toma —dijo llevándole varios pequeños botes frente a él y sentándose para mirarlo. Tom frunció el ceño ante eso—. Pruébalo, éste es de vainilla, chocolate, galleta, fresa, malvaviscos, frambuesa, rompope, calabaza... —se cortó sonriendo—: come un poco de cada uno, el que te guste más te lo puedes acabar.

—¿No crees que es mucho?

Henry se quedó mirándolo sin dejar de sonreír, casi forzándole con la mirada a que comiera.

—¿Por qué nunca me dejas consentirte? —se quejó el menor cruzando sus brazos— Sí, es mucho, ¿qué importa?

—Te quedarás sin helado...

—Mis padres me comprarán más cuando vean que no tengo —desechó la idea—, pero yo quiero que tú comas.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Tom, no lo hacía por desconfianza ni nada por el estilo, le tenía mucha confianza a Henry como para saber que nunca haría algo contra él, pero, simplemente, siempre le trataba como si fuera especial.

—Lo eres —afirmó el ojiverde interrumpiendo los pensamientos del pelinegro—, y lo sabes muy dentro de ti, Ridls. Eres especial.

—¿Y tus padres? —cambió de tema Tom cuando sintió que su corazón empezaba a ir más fuerte de lo que debería, cosa que siempre pasa cuando su Henry está involucrado— Es la cuarta vez que vengo y no están.

—Trabajando —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—, los únicos días libres que tienen son las vacaciones de verano y algunas navideñas, siempre vamos a visitar a nuestra familia a Estados Unidos y luego vamos a Francia...

—Interesante —susurró Tom con algo de celos.

Henry pareció darse cuenta de eso y sonrió con cariño, dándole una pequeña caricia en la mejilla de su amigo.

—¿Te parece si un día viajamos? —preguntó— Cuando seamos grandes, tú y yo... ¡Podríamos ir a Grecia!

Tom miró al más pequeño y negó con la cabeza, no una negación mala, sino una que decía muchas cosas. De ésas que sólo Henry podía comprender.

El mayor no era de sonreír, nunca lo había hecho enfrente del pelinegro, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Un día trató de hacerlo, lo único que ganó fue una carcajada por parte de Henry, quien terminó fulminado con la mirada, pero eso no quiere decir que no demuestre sus sentimientos con otras formas, o al menos eso le había dicho Henry, quien en ese momento lo miraba con admiración.

Amaba esa mirada.

Como si Tom fuera todo lo que Henry necesita para seguir sonriendo, como si ese fuera su destino. No de Henry, no de Tom, sino de los dos. Estar juntos.

El reloj sonó momentos después, cuando Tom ya había probado cada uno de los sabores de helado que Henry le había traído, cuando los dos estaban hablando sobre una lección nueva que aprendieron en clase, hablaban de más teorías qué pudieran sustentar esa ley.

—Oh, ya casi es hora —susurró el menor desanimado—... ¡Oh, cierto!

Después de eso desapareció, no literalmente, pero sí salió corriendo escalera arriba, dejando a Tom solo con un bote de helado de almendras con nuez en frente suyo.

No pasó ni unos segundos cuando Henry bajó las escaleras con rapidez y le entregó una caja, decorada como su primer regalo, sólo que el verde era sustituido por un café oscuro.

—Espero que te guste, yo lo hice —comentó sonriendo.

Tom agarró la caja, pero no fue directo a abrirla, sino que la dejó en la mesa, al lado del bote de nieve.

—¿Tom...?

La pregunta fue callada cuando sintió ser jalado a los brazos del nombrado, quien lo sostuvo entre su pecho y sus brazos.

Era la primera vez que se abrazaban, Henry no sabía si correr a llamar a un sanador o corresponder el abrazo. Decidió que la segundo opción era la mejor, ¿cuántas veces tienes la oportunidad de que Tom te abrace?

La probabilidad era nula, un universo vacío de esa probabilidad.

Rodeó la cintura del contrario con sus brazos, recargando su mejilla en el hombro de Tom, acurrucándose en ésta y suspirando.

Le gustaba estar así, Tom era suave, cómodo y cálido.

—Gracias —dijo el mayor sin querer separarse del más bajo—, yo no te puedo regalar cosas y aún así tú...

—Me regalas los mejores momentos de mi vida, Tom —interrumpió Henry sonriendo—, y me encanta verte usar las cosas que te regalo. No me puedes regalar algo mejor que eso, Ridls.

El mayor miró a su amigo y le despeinó el cabello en muestra de afecto.

—¡Eh, sabes lo mucho que me cuesta tenerlo ordenado! —renegó Henry tratando de acomodar de nuevo su cabello.

—Déjalo así —ordenó deteniendo las manos del contrario—, a mí me gusta que lo tengas desordenado.

Las mejillas de Henry se pintaron de un suave rojo y miró a otro lado bajando sus manos mientras hacía un puchero con sus labios.

—Bien —susurró aún sonrojado.

* * *

Cuando Tom llegó al orfanato, caminó con rapidez para encerrarse en su habitación y abrir el regalo.

Una hermosa bufanda verde se encontraba ahí, junto un suéter negro, el cual, a su gusto, estaba muy grande.

_"Querido Tom:_

_Mi tía Louise me enseñó a tejer estas vacaciones, dijo que era el niño más hiperactivo que había visto en todo el planeta... No me iba a quejar por aprender algo nuevo, ¿verdad?_

_El suéter quedó más grande de lo que esperaba, pero creo que así podrás tener algo de mí por mucho tiempo. Le quedó a mamá, así que espero lo cuides bien para cuando crezcas._

_Te quiere,_   
_Henry Sant-Sayre."_

El suéter quedó más grande de lo que esperaba, pero creo que así podrás tener algo de mí por mucho tiempo. Le quedó a mamá, así que espero lo cuides bien para cuando crezcas

Todos los demás años, Tom usó ese suéter como pijama.


	3. Tres - Pasado

—¿Sabes? Hemos pasado dos años juntos y nunca he visitado tu casa —comentó un día Henry, mientras miraba el cielo desde el salón.

Igual que todos los días, los dos se habían quedado en el salón para la hora del descanso, completamente solos y sin alguien con quién convivir. Henry no sabía porqué lo hacían, sólo sabía que a Tom le gustaba estar ahí.

—No es necesario que sepas dónde vivo —declaró con dureza. Ésa siempre había sido su respuesta, Henry no podía hacer nada para cambiarla, no le obligaría a hacerlo.

El ojiverde suspiró ante eso y miró a su amigo, quien se encontraba leyendo uno de los libros que le regaló en navidad mientras portaba la bufanda que le había hecho, sin mencionar que el cuaderno abierto era uno de los que, años atrás, le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Sonrió ante eso, le encantaba que Tom usara sus regalos, le hacía sentir especial.

—Ridls, —el nombrado dejó su lectura y lo miró con interés, adorando esa pequeña sonrisa que colgaba entre los labios ajenos— ¿por qué no salimos al jardín?

Tom parpadeó tres veces, tal vez cuatro veces antes de mirar por la ventana dirigiendo su vista al jardín, negando con la cabeza.

—No me gusta convivir —contestó con simpleza. Henry negó ante eso.

—Sé que no te gusta convivir, créeme, no te haría la pregunta si no lo supiera —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—; a lo que te tengo que decir que deberás convivir tarde o temprano, eres de las personas que lideran, un líder necesita convivir con sus seguidores... pero también sé que hay otra razón, Ridls, no lo escondas.

El nombrado lo miró curioso antes de cerrar completamente el libro que tenía en manos -después de haber memorizado la página- y observar al contrario, quien simplemente posó sus codos en la mesa del mayor y recargó su barbilla en sus manos, dejándose admirar por el otro y, joder, a Tom le fascinaba que sólo se dejara adorar por él.

Sólo él merecía verlo como realmente era.

—¿Has visto mi ropa? —cuestionó el mayor, sonriendo desdeñosamente por las prendas que le dieron en el orfanato— No es la ropa que usaría alguien que está aquí, Henry.

El nombrado solamente puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de su lugar, acercándose al mayor y jalando su brazo para que imitara su acción.

—Quítate tu ropa —demandó serio.

Tom nunca había visto esa seriedad en el rostro de Henry, bueno, en sí nunca había visto ningún tipo de seriedad en la cara de su amigo, y eso hacía más extraña la petición. Estaba a punto de reprochar cuando se vio bajo la mirada seria del ojiverde, haciendo que dejara sus protestas por ese momento.

No se quitó su primer prenda hasta que Henry se quitó su camiseta primero, luego -segundos después de que Tom hubiera decidido sacarse la suya- el menor le puso la suya en los hombros del pelinegro, haciendo que éste frunciera el ceño, siguiendo la orden muda y colocándose la prenda del menor.

De ahí siguió con los pantalones. Una vez terminando esa ligera tarea, Henry se acercó y le colocó la bufanda verde en el cuello, acomodándola de una manera que sólo lo había visto en las fotografías que el colegio poseía en los pasillos.

—Sabía que te quedarían —comentó Henry segundos después de colocarse la ropa que Tom había vestido tiempo atrás—, mamá siempre dice que es mejor comprar ropa grande, así cuando crezca me seguirá quedando... ¡a ti te queda a la perfección!

—Henry...

—Ya podemos salir al jardín, ¿verdad? —interrumpió el discurso que su amigo estaba por darle.

—¿Tus padres no te regañarán?

—No se darán cuanta que algunas prendas de ropa desaparecieron de mi armario —se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—Henry...

El timbre interrumpió lo que iba a decir, ocasionando una pequeña mueca de disgusto por parte del nombrado, quien simplemente suspiró y se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

—Supongo que luego podremos ir en algún otro momento.

Tom se volvió a sentar en su lugar sin ningún reproche cuando encontró a sus compañeros entrando al salón de clases, mirando a Henry tratando de descifrar lo que sentía en momentos como ésos. Él odiaba la caridad, pero eso no era caridad, ¿o sí? No lo sentía como tal, se sentía... diferente.

Se encogió de hombros y miró a su profesor, quien empezaba a entrar a el aula.

* * *

Correspondió el abrazo algo sorprendido, no era como si sus facciones lo mostraran, pero no evitó que en sus adentros se impresionara por el repentino abrazo que había recibido de su amigo, quien se aferraba a él con cariño, dándole de su calidez de esa forma.

—No quiero —susurró aferrándose más a él.

El profesor que les tocó esa última hora los miró y sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza e irse caminando. Tom fingió no haberlo visto y suponía que Henry ni lo había notado.

—Henry...

— _Nonononononono_ —siguió susurrando mientras negaba con la cabeza, Tom no lo pudo entender, en los últimos años -aunque no fueron muchos- Henry no se había comportado así—. Juro que te invitaría a pasar navidad y año nuevo con nosotros, pero nos iremos a ver a mi tía Louise.

El mayor dio unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda con cariño y tranquilidad, no sabía porqué su amigo se comportaba así, pero no importaba, Tom no se negaría por un abrazo así por parte de Henry.

—No te preocupes, nos veremos regresando de vacaciones —tranquilizó sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Henry sonrió algo triste y asintió.

—Te traje tu regalo —susurró separándose y abriendo su mochila. Tom realmente no sabía cómo la caja pudo entrar en la mochila—. Es el de navidad y de tu cumpleaños —aclaró sonriendo mientras le entregaba la caja con cuidado.

—Yo no...

—Lo sé —interrumpió. Tom ya se había acostumbrado a que Henry le interrumpiera y hablara más de lo que era debido, pero -por alguna rara razón- no le molestaba. No con Henry—, ya te he dicho que no es necesario que me regales algo. Lo juro, no podrás regalarme algo que no tenga.

Asintió. Era cierto, pero eso no evitaba que la molestia se filtrara en su sistema por no poder hacerlo, él realmente quería regalarle algo a su pequeño amigo, la única persona que se había interesado en él, sin mencionar el enorme cariño que nunca pensó que alguien tuviera hacia una persona como él.

Algunas veces se preguntaba qué pasaría si Henry supiera de su anomalía, lo más seguro era que lo tratara como los niños del orfanato, cosa que no quería que sucediera.

—Ridls —llamó. El ojiazul le miró con interés antes de recibir otro de los entusiastas abrazos del menor—, feliz cumpleaños.

Riddle simplemente le acarició los cabellos negro que poseía el menor. Adoraba esos cabello, si los veías bajo rayos de luz se convertían en azules, y le fascinaba, claro, no era lo único, también aquellos llamativos ojos esmeraldas, la sonrisa iluminadora... todo él le encantaba.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora para que se separaran de ese abrazo, y fue gracias a que Roberts, quien cuida a Henry en ausencia de sus padres, fue directamente al aula y lo sacó cargando. Tom casi pudo sentir la risa salir de su garganta al oír las réplicas que el menor daba para que le soltara.

Ese día las encargadas del lugar le regañaron por llegar demasiado tarde, castigándole y encerrándolo en su habitación. Tom se podía acostumbrar a eso. Entre más pasara en su habitación, menos es la posibilidad de que alguno de los niños del orfanato entraran para desordenar algo... o quitarle los preciados regalos que Henry le había dado.

Abrió su regalo con cuidado -sin querer dañar el papel que le daba buena vista a la caja sin importar que esa vez no llevara moño-, encontrándose con múltiples prendas de ropa en él. Prendas de ropa tan finas que no le sorprendería que fueran las mismas que usaba Henry, aunque las etiquetas que llevaban contradecía esa teoría.

_"Queridísimo Riddls:_

_Espero te gusten, supuse que te gustaban de este modelo. Estoy un 99.99% seguro, pero, con mi suerte, puede que ese .01% termine ganando._   
_Son unas cuantas tallas más grandes, mi mamá me ayudó a elegirlas y, ya sabes, así te podrán quedar más tiempo. Así podremos ir más seguido al jardín, ¿verdad?_

_Espero que te la pases bien en tu cumpleaños, si alguien te molesta me dices y mando a Roberts a que le ponga la regañada de su vida, te lo juro, ese hombre es capaz de darle miedo hasta al soldado más rudo de todos._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, navidad y año nuevo!_

_Con amor:_   
_Henry Sant-Sayre._   
_Pdt: Te extrañaré mucho."_

Negó con su cabeza, ¿qué haría con ese niño?

Pasó todo el tiempo en su habitación, leyendo sus libros de texto y uno que otro que, un año atrás, Henry le había regalado, todo fue aburrido hasta el día que llegó su cumpleaños y el extraño viejo con barba le dio una visita.

Hogwarts, así se llamaba el colegio en el que le dieron plaza. Donde niños anormales como él iban a aprender lo que el destino les había regalado, y eso le gustaba, le gustaba saber que no era normal, que no era igual que los demás niños del orfanato, pero solo había un problema: Henry no era un anormal.


	4. Cuatro - Pasado

El cielo estaba despejado ese día, y no era exactamente porque el clima del periódico lo dijera, sino también porque se encontraba viéndolo en esos momento.

Se removió un poco y se acercó a Tom para luego colocarse en sus piernas. Su amigo se la pasaba leyendo los libros que, después de vacaciones, le regaló. Los había conseguido en una salida y pensó que le gustarían al ojiazul, tal pareció que no se equivocó.

Sonrió con cariño para luego quitarle con cuidado el libro, ganando un reproche por parte del contrario.

—Supongo que ya debería rendirme con eso de saber dónde vives, ¿verdad? —preguntó desde abajo.

Tom lo miró por un largo tiempo antes de negar con la cabeza, tratando de conseguir su libro, el cual fue arrojado a los pies de menor, dejándolo lejos de su alcance.

—Henry...

—Ya —cortó sonriendo—, supongo que tienes tus razones para no decirme.

Ése fue un hecho que le dolió a Tom. Sí, tenía sus razones, tanto buenas como malas, ¿a quién le gustaría tener como amigo a un anormal que va a un orfanato? Pero, si le decía dónde vivía, podrían verse entre vacaciones, ya que el próximo año no se verían en ningún momento al menos que Henry decida verlo.

En algún momento pensó en negar la invitación para estudiar en ese colegio, pero estudiar allí significaría estar lejos de los niños del orfanato, estar con gente como él. Lo único negativo era que, en ese mundo, no vivía Henry.

Acarició con tranquilidad el cabello negro -que en ese instante parecía más azul oscuro que otro color-, perdiéndose en los ojos esmeraldas que le miraban mientras su dueño sonreía con cariño. Extrañaría esos momentos, eso era seguro, pero no podía estar más tiempo con los niños del orfanato, no podría tolerarlo más sin querer matar a alguno de ellos.

—No necesitas saberlo —susurró sonriendo—, no es necesario.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón —contestó el menor. Tom no pudo evitar notar que las sonrisa había dejado la felicidad darle paso a la tristeza.

* * *

Caminó por el tren hasta encontrar a un vagón vacío, el cual no fue abierto en ningún momento del recorrido de no ser por un grupo de niños que querían ver si se podrían sentar con él. Tom simplemente los fulminó con la mirada, causando que éstos salieran corriendo del lugar.

El recorrido fue aburrido. Se podía sentir el ambiente de emoción, pero algo no le permitía estar así. No cuando había dejado a Henry sin decirle que ya no iba a regresar al colegio, se sentía terrible, había pensado que podía visitarle cuando él saliera de vacaciones, curiosamente en Hogwarts salían antes que en Husttlov, pero Henry le había comentado que no iba a volver.

Eso destrozó a Tom, aunque no fuera a decirlo y, mucho menos, lo diera a conocer.

Si Henry no estaría en el prestigioso colegio, no podía verlo. Le había comentado que se iba a ir a un colegio más lejano, que no estaría en Inglaterra gracias a que en el ciclo escolar estaría en aquella escuela tipo internado y que en vacaciones viajaría con sus padres a ver a sus familiares. Tom no quiso aceptar eso, así que simplemente se despidió con frialdad y se fue, dejando a su amigo solo.

No era de arrepentirse de cosa, pero ésa era la primera vez que lo hacía.

No prestó atención a todo el recorrido, ni a sus supuestos compañeros de año. No prestó atención a lo que el estúpido anciano les dijo antes de pasar al Gran Comedor, como se enteró segundos después que se llamaba al lugar donde se encontraba.

Los niños fueron pasando uno por uno, siendo seleccionados por un raro sombrero parlante: Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes y caballerosos. Hufflepuff, donde estaban los leales, justos y aquellos que no temen al trabajo pesado. Ravenclaw, ahí iban los alumnos académicos, estudiosos y que siempre sepan lo que hay que hacer. Slytherin, la que más le gustaba a Tom, donde eran seleccionados los ambiciosos y astutos.

Su mente vagó por una pequeña pregunta: ¿A cuál casa iría Henry? Por lo que los rumores dicen, Gryffindor sonaba muy idiota como para obtener a su pequeño, Slytherin muy crudo para que perteneciera, por lo contrario, la lucha quedaba en Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Henry era muy inteligente y capaz de cosas asombrosas, pero era una persona muy generosa, amable y fiel.

Su cabeza casi estallaba al pensar en esa cuestión antes de oír el nombre que siguió en la lista del profesor.

—Sant-Sayre, Henry.

Levantó su cabeza rápidamente y miró a su amigo pasar al frente con la cabeza en alto. Sonrió ante eso, nunca había creído que Henry fuera tan... orgulloso.

" _¿Qué hace un_ _Sayre_ _en Hogwarts?_ " oyó a lo lejos, llamando su atención " _¿Por qué no está en_ _Ilvermorny_ _?_ "

" _¿Será hijo del escritor_ _Admes_ _Sant?_ "

Todas las preguntas fueron acalladas cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador sonrió y asintió como si estuviera hablando con alguien.

—¡Slytherin! —gritó a todo pulmón... si es que tenía, cosa que dudaba.

Vio a Henry dirigirse a la mesa verde, la cual había aplaudido más de la cuenta ante su nueva adquisición.

" _Claro, he oído que los_ _Sayre_ _tienen parentesco con Slytherin._ " oyó a lo lejos " _Creo haber leído que eran de la segunda rama._ "

Todo el tiempo pasó mirando a lo lejos cómo los estudiantes se presentaban con educación a su amigo, quien simplemente asentía sin aceptar alguna de las manos que le tendían. Parecía serio... como si fuera otra persona.

No tardó mucho en oír su nombre resonar por todo el Gran Comedor y, con la cabeza en alto y mirada matadora, caminó hacia el banquillo para recibir al Sombrero Seleccionador, quien no pensó más de un segundo cuando gritó su casa.

Todos se quedaron callados ante esa sorpresa, hasta que unos aplausos se oyeron por parte de un Slytherin. Tom miró a Henry mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de Slytherin, su amigo sonrió y se hizo a un lado, sin importar tener que empujar a un alumno unos años mayor que él. El ojiazul no tardó en sentarse a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo.

—No me mires a mí —susurró el menor casi sin mover sus labios—, mira al frente, levanta la cabeza. Demuestra que mereces estar en esta casa.

Ese último comentario le sorprendió, pero le hizo caso sin alguna objeción, deteniéndose en observar cómo sus nuevos compañeros le miraban. No fue hasta que Dumbledore llamó a otro niño que algunas miradas se dirigieron a otro lugar.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —oyó a Henry sisear a su lado. Lo miró, notando la mirada fría que le dirigía al chico que, momentos antes, había empujado— ¿No? Entonces quita esa cara y mira al frente. No eres digno de mirar a mi amigo.

Algunos Slytherin miraron la interacción con interés, ganándose una mirada del menor, quien se acercó más a él con sobreprotección.

La cena no tuvo más contratiempos, y fue en ese momento que Tom miró completamente a Henry, quien le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos antes de colocar pedazos de comida en los dos platos, primero el de Tom y luego el suyo, sorprendiendo al mayor por sus acciones, pero no lo hizo notar al sentir las miradas que recibían ellos dos.

—Come —susurró Henry con suavidad, empezando con su comida.

—Henry...

—No —cortó—, que te esté ayudando ahora no implica que no sigo molesto contigo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? —ignoró el comentario, aunque sí miró al frente y empezó a comer.

—Pensé que no era necesario —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—, tal como el saber dónde vives, ¿no?

Iba a contestar, pero no fue posible gracias a que un pedazo de comida fue lanzado hacia su cara, pero se detuvo a centímetros de tocarla, regresando a la persona que lo había dirigido, chocando ruidosamente contra la cara ajena y llamando la atención de algunos alumnos de la mesa continua.

La chica abrió la boca sorprendida, mirando hacia su dirección con odio, el cual fue cambiado a vergüenza cuando algunos alumnos rieron, tanto de Slytherin como de la otra casa.

Tom no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, estaba seguro que no había sido él, pero una mirada de Henry le dijo todo. Miró a la joven que parecía unos años mayor que él y sonrió de forma ladina, con superioridad, tal como su amigo le había dado a entender con una simple mirada.

El tiempo pasó después de eso. El director se paró de su lugar y dio un discurso de bienvenida, para luego dar paso a que los prefectos llevaran a los de primero a sus nuevos hogares.

En todo el trayecto Henry se mantuvo a su lado mientras que Tom ocultaba su sorpresa bajo una capa de indiferencia. Henry había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo, ¿o es que siempre había sido así? Si ése era el caso, se alegraba de que fuera su amigo... ¿Henry había sido el causante que el pedazo de comida no le llegara a la cara? No encontraba otra persona que hiciera algo por él, mucho menos después de la mirada que le dirigió en medio de todo el suceso.

—Hey, sangre sucia —el apodo sobresaltó por toda la Sala Común. Habían entrado momentos antes, pero, siendo sinceros, no supo a quién iba dirigido hasta que un chico (Tom suponía que unos cuatro años mayor que él) se posó frente suyo—, no sé cómo entraste, pero espero que no te sientas cómodo que no permitiré...

—¿Qué no permitirás? —siseó Henry poniéndose en medio de los dos, mirando desafiante al joven, quien se paró firme ante eso y lo analizó con la mirada— Vamos, McQuaid, dilo, estoy seguro que tu madre squib estará contenta de saber lo que dijiste.

El nombrado se quedó callado y lo fulminó con la mirada antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer después de bajar unas escaleras. La prefecta se acercó para alivianar el ambiente y explicó la dinámica del lugar, para luego decirles dónde se encontraban sus habitaciones y dejarlos ir.

No fue una sorpresa encontrarse que la habitación designada le había tocado entre Henry y Tom, junto con un rubio platinado que sólo bufó ante ese hecho.


	5. Cinco - Pasado

Tom miró cada uno de los movimientos de su amigo antes de dirigirse a la cama donde se encontraba su baúl y sacar su pijama, la cual no era nada extravagante ni costosa, no era más que uno de sus cambios que le daban en el orfanato, pero, antes de que fuera a ponérselo, algo fue lanzado a su cara con algo de rudeza.

El ojiazul notó que fue cuando su compañero rubio se dirigió a la segunda puerta del lugar, el baño, suponía.

—Ponte eso —habló Henry, poniéndose otro pijama -éste de color gris- que había sacado de su baúl—, lo que se valora en Slytherin es el estatus, lo que suele definir el dinero, si Malfoy te ve con algo como eso no dudes que tu estancia aquí será complicada.

Tom se quedó callado ante eso, pensando qué decir y, de paso, ponerse su nueva pijama que, como todas las ropas del menor, le quedaban a la medida.

—Así que... eres un mago —decidió intentar una vez que terminó de vestirse—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Me hubieras tomado como loco.

—Claro que no...

Henry lo miró y luego desvió su mirada al suelo, volviendo a ser el chico que él conocía.

—Quería saber cuánto confiabas en mí —respondió en un susurro bajo, demostrando lo lastimado que se encontraba en ese momento—... y vaya que me dolió lo que descubrí.

—Henry —llamó el mayor acercándose al nombrado y tocar su hombro con su mano—, yo sí confío en ti...

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste?

—Me hubieras tomado como loco —repitió con un toque de burla lo que dijo el menor, quien levantó su mirada con un puchero en sus labios.

—Yo te hubiera creído cualquier cosa, Tom.

El pelinegro simplemente suspiró y rodeó con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo frente a él.

—No volverá a pasar —susurró apretando con cariño al menor—. Nunca te dejaría.

—Lo ibas a hacer.

—Y tú lo ibas a aceptar.

Verde y azul chocaron después de esa frase, Tom se arrepintió de haberla pronunciado al encontrarse con un ligero y pequeño puchero, eso bastó para que el mayor soltara el aire que había tomado mientras cerraba sus ojos con pesadez.

»Nunca te dejaré, Henry —susurró con sinceridad.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo juro.

El azabache levantó su meñique y estiró su brazo. Tom rió ante eso, juntando su meñique con el contrario.

—Pensé que ya no íbamos a vernos —balbuceó el menor bajando su mano y enterrando su nariz en el cuello de su amigo, recibiendo acaricias en el cabello.

—No dejaré que nada nos separé —siseó apretando más a Henry, quien empezaba a dar pequeño temblores mientras se aferraba a su mejor amigo—. Estaremos siempre juntos.

—Juntos —repitió el ojiverde sonriendo, recargando su frente en el hombro de Tom, dejando que sus lágrimas bajarán mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, ¿por qué era tan débil cuando se trataba de Tom? Un supuesto nacido de muggles, aunque eso era imposible, si fuera así no hubiera quedado en Slytherin—... Tom.

—¿Hmm? —preguntó mientras hacía círculos en la espalda contraria con su pulgar, distraído con el suave, pero hogareño olor que desprendía su pequeño protegido.

—Te quiero.

Tom se separó ante eso, parpadeando sin saber qué palabras decir con exactitud, antes de sonreír y dejar un beso en la frente del menor, quien recibió gustoso el gesto, entendiendo lo que significaba. Adorando el simple hecho de que Tom haya sonreído por algo que había dicho... Sonreído por _él_.

—Mañana tenemos clases, —Tom terminó con el tranquilo y cariñoso momento cuando escuchó que su compañero empezaba a hacer ruido dentro del baño. Guardando sus cosas, suponía— debemos dormir.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?

—Puedes dormir conmigo cuando quieras —respondió agarrando su mano y jalándolo hacia su cama—. Lo mío es tuyo.

Esas simples palabras significaron mucho para Henry, tal vez Tom no le haya dicho algo sobre su familia o del lugar donde vive, pero algo sí sabía: Tom no tenía grandes recursos. Lo había notado con facilidad y, con lo orgulloso que era el mayor, nunca había tocado el tema, sin mencionar que notaba el celo con el que guardaba y cuidaba sus cosas, que dijera eso significaba más que mil 'te quiero'.

Sonrió mientras negaba mentalmente.

Tom siempre había sido el acertijo que él descubriría y, de paso, comprendería.

El mayor siseó al ver a varios alumnos patateando por el lugar, joder, ¡los pasillos eran demasiados grandes como para que se pararan justamente en el centro! ¿Qué no sabían que había gente que sí quería asistir a sus clases?

—Riddle —el siseo los hizo detenerse. Henry fue el primero en voltear, matando de hipotermia al joven que se había atrevido a decir ese hermoso apellido con displicencia—. Ah, hola, Henry.

Tom miró a su acompañante para luego mirar con neutralidad al prefecto de Slytherin, quien, después de mirar al menor, le lanzó una mirada llena de veneno.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó con toda la cortesía que su odio le permitía.

El joven simple volvió a mirar a Henry antes de seguir su paso.

—Buenos días.

Después de eso, Tom miró a su amigo curioso. No era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, la mayoría de las disputas que tenía habían sido detenidas rápidamente por la presencia de Henry. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya me vas a explicar? —cuestionó mientras seguía su paso hacia su siguiente clase.

—¿Necesita que le explique algo, mi gran y honorable Lord? —se burló Henry sonriendo de lado.

Esa palabra se había hecho normal entre ellos dos, Henry solía burlarse mucho que parecía un pequeño Lord mandón y a Tom no le molestaba que el ojiverde le dijera eso. Esas palabras significaban dos cosas: respeto y, de alguna forma algo enfermiza que ni Tom sabía que podía sentir, posesión. Él era el Lord imaginario de su pequeño y nadie más, y adoraba ese simple hecho.

—¿Por qué todo parece apaciguarse cuando estás tú?

—Porque todos me aman, Ridls, no lo olvides.

Tom simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y, quitándole los libros que Henry cargaba para ayudarlo de alguna forma, siguió su camino con total elegancia que hizo sonreír al menor.

Puede que Tom Riddle no sea un sangre limpia, pero tenía más estilo que todos juntos.

—No vayas tan rápido —se quejó Henry una vez que su compañero y amigo estaba a más de dos metros de distancia.

—¿Por qué debería detenerme?

—Porque no te alcanzo, _duh_.

Tom rodó los ojos.

—Crece más rápido.

—¡Hey! —Henry soltó un chillido indignado— ¡En algún momento creceré!

—Espero que sea más pronto que tarde, a esta altura serás el más bajo de toda la generación —se burló causando el tierno y dulce puchero que tanto adoraba ver en los labios ajenos.

—No estoy tan pequeño —susurró casi en un balbuceo decaído—... sólo que ustedes tienen sangre de trol en sus venas.

—O tú tienes sangre de duende en las tuyas.

Cuando Henry iba a replicar, la suave y graciosa voz del profesor de Runas Antiguas interrumpió su discusión.

—¿Qué hay de malo ser pequeño? —se quejó en tono burlón. Tom se mordió la lengua ante eso— Ser pequeño ayuda a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, así que, señor Riddle, le recomiendo que deje la estatura a un lado y empiece a preocuparse por llegar temprano a sus clases.

—Pero acaban de dar el timbre...

—¡A sus clases!

Tom y Henry apuraron su paso para alejarse del ofendido maestro, quien parecía ser un niño en vez de un maestro, no ayudaba mucho el ser el maestro más joven de la escuela.

—¿Sí ves las cosas desde otra perspectiva? —cuestionó Tom recordando lo dicho por su maestro.

—Yo diría que "de otro ángulo" pareciera la mejor manera de decirlo —se burló mientras soltaba una pequeña risa después de ver la sonrisa que Tom le dedicaba.

Ambos llegaron rápido a su última clase del día, pociones. Una de las favoritas de Tom y Henry, más cuando el profesor pedía que hicieran parejas, cosa que siempre resultaba con un gran movedero de sillas, calderos y útiles, más cuando el número de alumnos era impar por cada casa y uno debía quedarse con un Hufflepuff.

Pero, para su desgracia, sus compañeros vieron la manera de molestarlo.

—Hagan binas —indicó el maestro anotando la poción que iban a realizar en el pizarrón—, el primero equipo que la haga bien se ganará diez puntos por cada uno.

Tras eso, el gran movimiento se hizo en el salón, pero algo no iba como las últimas tres semanas. Cuando volteó hacia su izquierda, lugar donde Henry se solía poner, una mano se coló de entre los dos y jaló a su niño lejos de él.

—Veo que el señor Riddle y el señor Boot estarán juntos. —La voz del profesor interrumpió la batalla que iba a detonar dentro de su salón— No se tarden, el tiempo corre.

Tom miró a su compañero de casa, Sallo Villin, quien solamente sonrió en victoria antes de estremecerse por la mirada y sonrisa torcida que el contrario le mandaba. Henry sonrió ante eso, Tom ya estaba aprendiendo a ser más atemorizante de lo que antes era, y eso le enorgullecía de sobremanera.

El Hufflepuff se acercó con tranquilidad a Tom y se colocó entre él y Henry, ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte del mayor, la cual simplemente fue ignorada por el castaño.

La molestia se fue de su cuerpo conforme iban trabajando, el joven no era tan patoso como sus otros compañeros, quienes siempre habían hecho un desastre en clases cuando les tocaba con un Slytherin. Parecían un gran equipo, no como lo eran Henry y él, pero sí se coordinaban de manera excepcional.

Al terminar la clase, Tom y el chico Hufflepuff - _Boot_ , se recordó- habían ganado los puntos para sus casas y Henry mataba con la mirada a Sallo, quien se había encargado de meter todos los ingredientes al caldero sin algún orden en específico cuando notó que faltaban cinco minutos para terminar.

Henry y Tom salieron del salón justo a la par que el castaño de Hufflepuff. Algo que le enojaba al mayor ya que, por alguna extraña razón, el ojiverde no separaba sus ojos de él, ¿y si Henry decidía irse con el Hufflepuff y dejarlo solo? Ya habían pasado algunos años juntos, sería raro que se separaran así porque sí... ¿no?

—Webster —nombró Henry unos segundos después, cuando ya estaban dispuestos a irse a su Sala Común. El Hufflepuff lo miró y sonrió con cariño, asintiendo ante el nombre.

Ésa fue, después de varios días, la primera vez que vio a Henry sonreír con alegría y arrojarse contra el castaño, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras le acariciaba su cabello con cariño mientras caían al suelo.

—¡Tom! ¡Tom! —llamó con su típico tono de voz, aquél que demostraba felicidad y ternura. Aquél que sólo le había mostrado a él— ¡Mira! ¡Es Webster!

—Henry, no sé quién es Webster.

—¡Es mi primo! —estalló repartiendo pequeños besos en la mejilla del de corbata amarilla con negro, ganando miradas escandalizadas por parte de sus compañeros de Slytherin y ojos saltones por parte de los Hufflepuff— Bueno, es un primo lejano —aclaró apretándolo con adoración—, hijo del asombroso Chadwick Boot, hijo adoptivo de la abuela de mi abuela...

Tom puso los ojos en blanco, ¿por qué le gustaba hacer trabalenguas ridículas?

»No compartimos sangre y hace... ¿tres años? —el castaño asintió— ¡Hace tres años que no nos vemos! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué iba a ser yo sin tu existencia? ¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos a la cabaña de la tía Riocha y...?

—Henry, empiezas a divagar —cortó Tom en un siseo. No quería a ese Hufflepuff cerca de su niño, pero si era su primo no había mucho riesgo.

—Ah —susurró Henry sonrojándose y ladeando su cabeza para luego pararse y ayudar a su primo, quien era aún más alto que el mismo Tom, a levantarse—. Webster, él es el grandioso Ridls, mi mejor amigo, pero dile Riddle, sólo yo tengo derecho de decirle así —presentó guiñando un ojo a su primo—. Grandioso Ridls, él es el mejor primo del mundo, Webster Boot.

Slytherin y Hufflepuff se miraron fijamente.

—Si le haces algo a mi primo te parto la cara de niño bonito que tienes, ¿entendido? —gruñó Webster con recelo.

Tom sonrió de lado.

—Y yo te parto el trasero en hechizos.

—Me agrada —comentó Webster levantando su mano hacia Tom—. Es un trato.

Henry sólo pudo golpearse la frente cuando Tom selló el acuerdo con un apretón de manos.


	6. Seis - Presente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordatorio:  
> No olviden leer título de cada capítulo. Habrán saltos en el tiempo que ahí se especificará con un "pasado" o "presente".  
> ¡Gracias por leer!

Los ojos verdes se abrieron sobresaltados, mirando cada espacio que le rodeaba tratando de ubicarse al ver las cortinas rodeando su cama, cortinas roja... Se levantó en un salto y abrió dicha tela, dejándole ver otras cuatro camas colocadas en la misma habitación.

Hogwarts.

Sí, era claro que se encontraba ahí, pero... Se tensó cuando notó que sólo había sido un sueño, un estupefacto y realista sueño, ¿qué más podría ser? Claro que todo era una clara alucinación de su cerebro, una mala broma, ¿cómo él podría ser amigo de Tom Riddle? ¡Había asesinado a sus padres!

Negó con la cabeza. Todo estaba bien, se encontraba en el lugar más seguro del mundo, ¿no? Suspiró y decidió que era mejor arreglarse para ir al Gran Comedor y desayunar, tal vez así podría despejar con mejores resultados su mente.

Asintiendo con el plan, decidió emprender su camino hacia su baúl y agarrar lo necesario para ir a la ducha. No supo cuánto duró bañándose, pero cuando salió ninguno de sus compañeros habían despertado... o no había durado mucho o se había despertado demasiado temprano.

Salió de la Sala Común con tranquilidad para dirigirse a su siguiente destino mientras veía todo a su alrededor, era tan asombroso, como si viera Hogwarts con otros ojos, porque, joder, estaba seguro que la armadura cerca del Gran Comedor se había encontrado en el cuarto piso al lado del aula de rituales hace algunos años atrás.

Negó con la cabeza, ¿cómo habría de saber eso? Por alguna razón sabía que tenía algo que ver con los sueños, pero, exactamente, los sueños seguían siendo sueños.

Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y miró todo el Gran Salón. Esa parte de Hogwarts seguía siendo igual que cuando le habían seleccionado en Sly... cuando Henry había sido seleccionado en Slytherin. Las velas, las mesas, las bancas; hasta podía apostar que los cubiertos seguían siendo los mismos.

Unos ligeros siseos habían entrado hasta colocarse en la mesa de Slytherin, por alguna rara razón eso había llamado su atención, desde los pequeños siseos, la cabellera plateada y el verde en las corbatas, había puesto su mirada rápidamente a la mesa más alejada de Gryffindor, notando a un grupito de serpientes sentándose en ésta mientras seguían su amena charla sobre Merlín-sepa-qué.

No fue hasta que el rubio platinado había decidido levantar la mirada y encararlo, frunciendo el ceño y lanzándole una mirada venenosa, cosa que no lo enojó. Se quedó mirando las diferencias que poseía esa persona con el Malfoy de su sueño, la cual era casi nula, sólo por la diferencia de pómulos -los cuales eran más como el de los Black- supo que no era la misma persona que su extraño sueño.

Aunque sí tenían la misma mirada envenenada.

Harry sonrió y rió por lo bajo detallando un poco más al rubio antes de volver su mirada a su comida, recibiendo varias miradas extrañas, tanto de los Slytherin que rodeaban a Draco Malfoy como algunos compañeros de casa que se encontraban desayunando.

Si le preguntaban: No, no sabía porqué carajo le había sonreído a su rival escolar. Aunque, por alguna extraña razón, ya no quería ser rival de aquel chico, tal vez también tuviera una peculiar relación con su... No, ya era demasiado. Debía dejar de pensar en esa extraña broma que le hizo su mente, los sueños _no_ son reales. No le daría más vueltas al asunto.

Sintió que el ruido lo empezaba a rodear después de unos minutos de estar degustando sus alimentos, no que prestará atención a lo que sus compañeros decían, mucho menos al parloteo que empezaron a hacer sus amigos regañándole por no haber avisado que saldría de la Sala Común antes que ellos. Miró su plato mientras restaba importancia a las dramáticas acusaciones que hacía Ron sobre haberlo abandonado.

_¿Cómo había terminado rodeado de Gryffindor?_

Miró a su alrededor entrecerrando los ojos, analizando todo el lugar, hasta que, de nueva cuenta, reaccionó. _No_ estaba en su sueño y él _no_ era un Slytherin amigo de Tom Riddle. Él era Harry Potter, un orgulloso Gryffindor que nunca estaría al lado de aquel ser que sólo pensaba en sí... pero, si sólo pensaba en sí, ¿por qué la idea de que Lord Voldemort fuera amigable con un ser tan adorable como Henry parecía correcto? Algo completamente verídico dentro de su mente. Se negaba a idealizar que el asesino de sus padres no tuviera corazón. Algo no iba bien, ¡era una estúpida locura!

Se levantó de un sobresalto por segunda vez en el día, siendo detenido por las preguntas preocupadas de su compañeros.

—Estoy bien, sólo se me olvidó hacer el ensayo de Encantamientos —mintió mientras se alejaba—. Iré a terminarlo antes de las clases.

Y, sin dirigir la mirada a los chicos, se alejó de esa mesa que, años atrás, le había ocasionado dolor de cabeza.

Negó nuevamente. No, a él no. El dolor de cabeza era de Henry... ¿Quién era Henry Sant-Sayre? Seguramente nadie importante, no necesitaba ir investigando todo sobre alguien que dudaba de su existencia, pero, por primera vez en su vida, decidió que era mejor prevenir antes que lamentar.


	7. Siete - Pasado

Tom Riddle se caracterizaba por ser una persona analizadora, casi nunca se distraía hasta alcanzar su meta. Y ése era el problema. Casi nunca. Esas dos palabras le ocasionaban un gran dolor de cabeza, algunas veces una extraña calidez y un sentimiento que no sabría descifrar dentro de su pecho.

Miró el libro y luego a su acompañante frunciendo el ceño. Ese "casi nunca" era sinónimo de Henry Sant-Sayre.

—Oh, joven Sant-Sayre —comentó el profesor de pociones entrando a la Sala Común de Slytherin—, he venido a invitarlo a la cena que haré esta noche.

—Gracias, señor, pero no creo...

—También está invitado el joven Riddle —interrumpió sin ponerle atención al menor—. Todos mis alumnos estrella estarán en la cena, sólo faltaban ustedes.

El profesor se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, ignorando los comentarios que el menor hacía. Henry bufó ante eso, él no quería ir y no iría, nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

—Creo que deberíamos ir.

Henry mató con su mirada al mayor, quien se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común.

—No quiero ir.

—Henry...

—No quiero y no me vas a convenc...

—Te ayudo a hacerle una broma a Dumbledore.

—¿A qué hora dijo que era?

Tom siseó por lo bajo, aunque, para el menor, eso era más que nada una risa burlona que otra cosa.

—En la cena, anda, ve a arreglarte —comentó el ojiazul sonriendo con cariño—. No quiero verte con tus fachas de vagabundo.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó indignado— Un Sant nunca se viste con fachas de vagabundo.

—Lo veremos en la cena —retó Tom con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

Henry sonrió ante el reto y, levantándose del sofá, se dirigió hacia las habitaciones. Pocos segundos pasaron cuando el menor regresó, mirando a Tom con los brazos cruzados.

»Tú me acompañas —dijo quitando el libro entre sus manos y, agarrando una de éstas, lo arrastró hacia su habitación.

El mayor no se quejó ante eso, claro, Tom se dejaría llevar a cualquier lugar mientras su pequeño fuera quien le guiara.

—Hey —se quejó Tom cuando Henry lo empujó para que se sentara en su cama y empezó a buscar entre su baúl—... ¿Qué es lo que haces?

—Ten —ignoró la pregunta lanzándole una túnica negra algo formal—. Tú también debes estar presentable.

El ojiazul simplemente suspiró y se dejó hacer. Después de tantos años, había aprendido a no darle la contra al pequeño Slytherin, Henry nunca daba su brazo a torcer cuando se trataba de regalarle cosas o, en su defecto, vestirlo de una forma que sólo un sangre pura vestiría.

A veces se sentía como una muñeca de trapo.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando a un Abraxas Malfoy mirando a los otros dos adolescentes dentro de la habitación antes de levantar una de sus cejas.

—¿También irán a la cena de Slughorn? —preguntó dirigiéndose a su baúl para guardar sus cosas.

—Lamentablemente —susurró Henry mientras sacaba otra túnica, ésta un poco más modesta que la de Tom.

—Ser parte del grupo selecto del profesor Slughorn es un honor, Henry —comentó el rubio sentándose de forma elegante en su cama. Su mirada pasó por la vestimenta de ambos—. Buena túnica, Riddle, ¿de casualidad es de Fave?

El nombrado sólo miró a Henry, recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento discreto de su parte, pero, antes de poder contestar, Abraxas volvió a hablar.

»¿Qué digo? Claro que es de Fave —susurró sonriendo de medio lado—, a mi madre le encanta ir a Francia sólo para comprar con él —informó encogiéndose de hombros. Tom nunca había pensado que el heredero Malfoy sería tan... comunicador—, no la podemos sacar de la tienda una vez que entra, dice que es la mejor ropa de magos que se podrá encontrar en el mundo... Por cierto, ¿cómo están tus padres, Henry?

Henry sólo rió ante eso.

—Muy bien —contestó encogiéndose de hombros y, con un suave movimiento de varita, acomodó todo el desastre que había hecho en su baúl—, padre sigue escribiendo y madre empezó a trabajar en Francia —terminó, pero rápidamente volvió a tomar la palabra—. Es mejor que empecemos a ir al salón del profesor, no queremos llegar tarde.

Abraxas asintió mientras Tom solamente se levantó de la cama para encaminarse a la puerta, la cual fue abierta por Henry para dejarlo pasar primero. Siempre hacía eso, ¿la razón? Bueno, Tom luego se enteraría.

El heredero Malfoy simplemente salió después de que Henry pasará por el marco.

Al caminar por los pasillos, Tom notó cómo el rubio había decidido mantenerse alejado de él y ponerse al otro lado de Henry, colocando a éste en el medio de los dos.

Genial, ahora debía compartir a su amigo con un sangre limpia con humos de grandeza en su cabeza.

* * *

El primer año estaba pasando sin complicaciones, aunque lo más destacable fueron las vacaciones de navidad, donde Henry había tenido que irse de viaje con sus padres, dejándolo solo en Hogwarts.

Tuvo que estar metido todo el tiempo en la biblioteca porque, de alguna u otra forma, se encontraba con algún Slytherin que se encargaba de hacerle saber su estado en la jerarquía basándose en su sangre, aprovechando que no se encontraba Henry con él. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando descubrieron la cantidad de magia que poseía el cuerpo de Tom y, de paso, la cantidad de daño que era capaz de hacer.

En sus viajes a la biblioteca encontró varios libros de etiquetas y de la educación básica que recibe un sangre pura. Los leyó todos, más uno que otro de política en la comunidad mágica.

Un libro cayó frente a él llamando su atención. Levantó su miraba con el ceño fruncido cuando notó al castaño. Un Slytherin de su año que, según su memoria -que era demasiado impecable-, su nombre era Avery.

—Tom Riddle —susurró el castaño abriendo su libro. El nombrado estaba seguro que no leería ni una sola palabra de éste—. El nuevo alumno favorito de los profesores y, sobre todo, amigo del Lord Sayre. —las últimas dos palabras le desconcertaron de sobremanera, pero sus pocas expresiones tenían un solo merecedor— ¿Sabes? Henry y yo hemos sido amigos desde siempre, ya sabes, es bueno hacer conexiones con otras familias y todo eso, su tío era amigo de mis padres.

—¿A qué quieres llegar, Avery? —preguntó con desinterés, cosa que no sentía en ese momento.

¿Henry tenía un tío? ¿Por qué no se los habría comentado? Él sólo sabía de su tía Louise... ¿Henry y Avery eran amigos desde la infancia? ¿Cuántos amigos tendrá su pequeño que él no sepa? Henry Sant-Sayre debía ser sólo suyo, no tenía dudas en eso.

Ignoró el hecho de que el chico frente a él llamó a su amigo como un Lord, luego investigaría y, si eso no funcionaba, le preguntaría directamente al menor.

—Es simple —contestó encogiéndose de hombros mientras cambiaba de página—: ¿Por qué Henry se juntaría con un chico como... _tú_? —Antes de que Tom pudiera contestar, aunque no sabría qué decir, Avery siguió— ¿Sabías que Andrew McQuaid también era amigo de Henry? Curiosamente dejaron de hablarse después de que Drew decidiera enfrentarte el primer día. Todo Slytherin está curioso, pero son demasiado discretos como para preguntarte... o muy cobardes.

En ese momento Tom afirmó que no sólo Abraxas Malfoy tenía muchas cosas que decir, ¿será que así eran todos los Slytherin o era cosa de todos los sangre puras?

»Tal vez no parezca, pero Henry suele seleccionar muy bien a sus amistades —siguió cerrando su libro—, puede ser muy amable y gentil con todos, pero nunca los consideraría sus amigos... y tú eres un amigo muy especial para él.

Los dos se quedaron callados y, viendo que el castaño buscaba una contestación después del pequeño monólogo, decidió contestar.

—A lo que sé —empezó mirando con frialdad a su compañero de clase—, eres amigo de Henry. Si realmente quieres saber algo, ve y preguntáselo a él. Lo deberás conocer, suele ser muy... informativo a veces.

—No creo que me quiera decir porqué te trata con un Lord —replicó con tranquilidad. Tom casi pudo contener su sorpresa dentro de él después de eso—. Tal vez no lo sepas, es una vieja costumbre que se usaba hace ya varios años y se está perdiendo, pero, cuando un mago decide a quien seguir, simplemente lo demuestra con pequeñas acciones. Nada que sea muy notorio, pero, para las personas como yo, es demasiado curioso. —Tom levantó una ceja, invitándole a seguir— Abrir la puerta y pasar después de su elegido, permanecer siempre al lado izquierdo de éste y, el más destacable, fue cuando sirvió tu plato en la Cena de Selección, nos demostró a todos que no sólo eres una amistad que puede tirar en cualquier momento.

Tom se mantuvo callado todo el rato hasta que, con una simple sonrisa, decidió acabar con eso.

—Gracias por la información, Avery —contestó—, pero todo eso sólo podrá respondértelo una persona, y no seré yo —dijo con simpleza y, antes de poder dejar ir al Slytherin, prosiguió—: Recuerda, cualquier cosa que hagas o hables con Henry, yo lo sabré.

La magia se sentía alrededor de los dos, causando que una sonrisa invadiera la cara del castaño después de que un escalofrío decidiera acariciar su espalda. Avery se levantó y, haciendo una ligera reverencia, emprendió su viaje fuera de la Biblioteca.

—Por cierto, —se detuvo a unos metros— te regalo el libro, puede que te ayude.

Hasta ese momento el ojiazul notó que, el libro que anteriormente estaba en las manos de su compañero, ahora se encontraba en la fina mesa frente a él.

Tom no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando el castaño había salido de la Biblioteca.

* * *

_" Querido Tom:_

_¡Feliz navidad! Espero que tu regalo llegue a tiempo, no sé cuánto tiene que recorrer la pobre lechuza para que tengas el paquete en tus manos, por cierto, ¡saluda a Neferet! Era la lechuza de mi tío, pero, bueno, él ya no la puede usar._

_Sé que tu regalo te va a gustar y, no te preocupes, tampoco se me olvida tu cumpleaños, pero ése esperará un poco más. No sería justo que te diera dos regalos en uno, debe haber doble emoción._

_Prometo llevarte algún recuerdo de Italia, ¡mi tía quiso traerme de viaje! Mis padres no se pudieron negar, así que nos regresamos para después de año nuevo._   
_Puedes devolverme el saludo con Neferet, me sentiría muy triste si no obtengo respuesta._

_Te extraña:_   
_Henry Sant-Sayre. "_

Tom abrió la pequeña caja y casi se decepciona al ver una simple bolsa de cuero dentro de ésta, ¿qué tenía de especial? Bueno, esperaba entenderlo pronto porque, como todos los regalos de Henry, siempre debe de tener algo de especial.

Miró con detenimiento la bolsa antes de meter su mano, encontrándola más grande de lo que debería. Sintió un pequeño papel rosar sus dedos y, antes de que se le escurriera, lo agarró y sacó.

_" ¡Tah, dah! ¡Una bolsa con un encantamiento de extensión indetectable!_   
_También tiene una hechizo de peso-pluma, sé que te servirá y, ¡no te decepciones!, el verdadero obsequio está dentro de la bolsa, ¡procura no caerte dentro de ella!_

_H. S-S. "_

Henry no se había equivocado, le había gustado su regalo, y más después de encontrar los siete volúmenes de Los Encantamientos de Chadwick dentro de su nueva bolsa.

Ese día no salió de su habitación por estar leyendo, aunque esto pasó después de que guardara la carta y la nota dentro de una caja de galletas junto con las otras que el menor le había escrito con el transcurso de los años.


	8. Ocho - Pasado

Las vacaciones navideñas habían terminado hace mucho, a tal punto de que las vacaciones de verano se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina. Todo ese tiempo Henry seguía siendo el mismo niño adorable que en su día conoció, sólo que, a veces, sus ojos eran invadidos por hielo puro, claro, esa mirada nunca había sido dirigida a él, pero aún así no le agradaba la idea de ver cómo los ojos llenos de luz de apagaban por la molestia que causaban sus demás compañeros.

Poco a poco, los demás alumnos pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin sabían que no debían meterse con el supuesto sangre sucia de primer año, no sólo habían aprendido que tenía a Henry de su lado -cosa que muchos no lograban entender-, sino porque era muy bueno sabiéndose defender.

Zigor Avery era otro de los misterios, el sangre pura decidió empezar a juntarse con la inusual pareja. Después de eso, todos en la Sala Común observaban al trío cuando pasaban y, por alguna razón, Tom siempre iba en el medio de los dos.

—Henry, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó Riddle después de que el heredero Malfoy hubiera salido de la habitación.

Henry levantó su cabeza de su libro y sonrió asintiendo mientras se sentaba en su cama, prestando toda su atención al motivo de su adoración.

—Todo por mi Lord —bromeó con simpatía, pero a Tom no le agradó eso.

Si bien Henry a veces bromeaba diciéndole de esa forma desde que tenían nueve años, la palabra empezaba a tomar verdadero significado después de la plática con Avery, sin mencionar de sus días intensos investigando acerca de su niño.

—Quiero que dejes de decirme así.

Henry se quedó un momento callado.

—¿Decirte...?

—No quiero que me digas "Lord" —complementó/contestó el mayor, dirigiéndose a la cama del contrario, sentándose en ésta para quedar frente al Sant-Sayre—. Sé que me lo dices desde hace ya algunos años, pero, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de todo lo que haces?

—No entiendo lo que me dices.

—Servirme las comidas, salir después de mí, sentarte después de que yo lo haga, hasta levantarte de la misma forma... Henry, yo no soy tu Lord —dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El ojiverde iba a hablar, pero Tom decidió interrumpirlo-. Eres mi amigo, Henry.

El menor miró al ojiazul por un largo momento antes de suspirar.

—Quiero que crezcas, Ridls, te lo mereces —susurró moviendo sus manos nerviosas.

—¿Por qué?

—Tom, eres asombroso, todos en su sano juicio caerían rendidos a tus pies de saber el potencial que tienes —contestó sonriendo—. Sé que llegarás lejos y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte.

El mayor asintió y dejó que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios, dejando embobado a Henry. Su sonrisa. Esa maldita sonrisa, la misma que había mejorado años atrás y ahora ya no parecía tan... aterradoramente graciosa. No era tierna, pero, joder, vaya que era seductora, ¿cómo un niño de doce años tiene esa bendita sonrisa?

—Cuando esté en la cima quiero que seas mi amigo, mi mano derecha —dijo acariciando el cabello negro del menor, quien se recargó al tacto con tanta devoción que Tom no pudo quejarse cuando Henry terminó acostado en sus piernas, justo como lo hacían cuando salían al jardín en las horas de descanso en Hosttlov—; No quiero que seas un seguidor.

—Ah, ¿ya estamos haciendo planes? —bromeó Henry empezando a jugar con la mano de Tom que no estaba acariciando su cabello.

A Riddle le encantaba esa interacción, esa cercanía. Esa intimidad. Más cuando se trataba de Henry quien se encargaba de formarla.

—Yo siempre tuve mis planes firmes —informó Tom con firmeza, causando una ceja levantada por parte de su compañero—, desde que me saludaste el primer día, después de las vacaciones navideñas, supe que quería estar contigo todos los demás días de mi existencia.

La sonrisa de Henry no tuvo comparación, Tom podía jurar que los pequeños hoyuelos que se le formaron en las mejillas eran nuevos, relucientes y alegres. Sus manos terminaron entrelazadas, empezando a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en ellas.

—¿Lo juras? —la delicada voz se coló por la habitación, tan frágil y hermosa que el mayor no pudo contenerse en juntar su frente con la contraria, sin importar que eso significara doblarse de una forma que nunca se había doblado.

—Lo juro —susurró mirando directamente a los ojos del azabache.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue una pequeña oleada recorrer su mano, luego su brazo, para terminar en el pecho de Tom, justo en su corazón. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos para disfrutar la sensación, Henry siguió la acción sintiendo la misma calidez entrelazar sus corazones. Nunca había sentido algo así, pero, por sus conocimientos de tradiciones antiguas -gracias a su tío Areu- supo distinguir la promesa de alma que se había formado entre ellos.

—Yo también prometo estar todos los días de tu existencia al lado tuyo, Ridls —susurró Henry sin querer moverse de donde estaba, deseando que la atmósfera se quedara un rato más—. Cuando tú no estés a mi lado, no habrá razón suficiente para seguir aquí.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y, después de un quejido de asco, la voz del reciente miembro del su pequeño grupo se oyó.

—Saben que tenemos las clase de curación en dos minutos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Avery cruzando sus brazos desde el marco de la entrada.

—Sabes que te partiré el trasero en hechizos, ¿verdad? —siseó Henry mirando a su amigo una vez que Tom se enderezó y sus frente ya no se tocaban.

—Sí, sí, como digas —respondió moviendo su mano para restarle importancia—. Ahora, noviecitos, no me gustaría que la profesora Pussett me castigara por su culpa.

—Puedes ir solo, ¿lo sabes? —comentó Tom levantándose de su lugar cuando Henry se había dirigido a la puerta con su varita en mano— Henry...

—Desgraciada sabandija...

—¡Los veo en la clase! —gritó Avery para salir corriendo una vez que un hechizo rozó su oreja izquierda.

Henry bufó ante eso y, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Tom, sonrió al ver que se encontraba acomodando su ropa.

Se acercó y empezó a ayudarlo con la corbata mientras que el mayor le arreglaba un poco el cabello. Sí, duraron más de dos minutos en eso. Sí, por primera vez desde que entraron a Hogwarts, llegaron tarde a una clase. Ah, y sí, Avery terminó mostrando lo aprendido en la clase de curación después de que Henry lo encontrara caminando de forma veloz a la Sala Común.


	9. Nueve - Presente

Gruñó un momento después de que tomarse la poción. Era la última que debía tomar y ya estaría totalmente curado... todo menos por esa estúpida migraña que no se iba desde que los sueños empezaron a formarse.

Salió de la Enfermería después de dar las gracias a Madame Poppy, quien simplemente asintió y le dijo que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo. El partido pasado había sido un asco, si bien habían ganado, Harry terminó cayendo de diez metros por culpa del estúpido de Dean, quien no pudo controlar su escoba.

Sirvió para que pudiera descansar, desde que el Torneo de los Tres Magos había iniciado todo había sido muy complicado de manejar. Los sueños, las pruebas, los estudios, sus amigos y el no poder subirse a una escoba hacían que todo se tornara estresante, lo positivo es que Ron había decidido confiar en él y habían vuelto a hablarse.

Suspiró mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor. Seguía sin entender porqué los sueños se sentían tan reales y el nuevo deseo de reunirse con Tom... Voldemort era más fuerte con el transcurso del tiempo. Había estado todos sus días en la biblioteca, todos pensaban que era para prepararse de las pruebas, pero eso no era tan importante como la sonrisa de Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, la cual sólo hacía estragos en su estómago.

Notó a sus amigos a los lejos y sonrió. Mínimo los tenía a ellos, aunque Ron se había puesto un poco insoportable desde que no pasaba tanto tiempo con él por estar "estudiando", en cambio, Hermione le contestaba que debía acompañarlo para que hiciera sus tareas en vez de pedirle los ensayos a ella.

Miró por la ventana, viendo las pocas cosas que habían cambiado del jardín, pero, más a lo lejos, se notaba la diferencia más grande. El árbol boxeador no estaba en esa época, solía gustarle asomarse desde el salón de Curación para ver el hermoso paisaje que Hogwarts le regalaba. Ahora, si se asomaba del aula, que en ese momento se encontraba en desuso, podría notar que las anteriores vistas no son tan hermosas como lo eran antes.

Recordó su anterior sueño, la forma en la que su corazón se sintió cálido y, de alguna manera, sabía que eso significaba una promesa de alma, ¿cómo podría describir cosas que nunca había investigado, hacer hechizo y hasta preparar pociones como si todo eso estuviera en su sistema desde hace años? ¡Hasta el profesor Snape se estaba preocupando por su notable mejoramiento en sus clases!

—Harry, que bueno que ya estás bien.

—Gracias, Herms —dijo el nombrado sonriendo de forma un poco forzada, sin salir de sus pensamientos. Si había hecho una promesa de alma, eso significaba que, si Henry volvía a nacer, estaría entrelazado con... Alto, ¿renacimiento?—, pero necesito ir a la biblioteca.

Sin esperar respuesta, dio medio vuelta y emprendió su camino hasta la Biblioteca, corriendo a todo lo que sus pies podían sin dejar que ese pensamiento abandonara su mente, ¿el renacimiento existía? Si fuera así... no quería saber qué seguiría después de eso.

Se molestó por su propio comportamiento, ¡se estaba comportando como un estúpido Gryffindor por estar corriendo por un pasillo lleno de estudiantes!

Joder, no. Él era un orgulloso Gryffindor, nada cambiaría eso.

—¿Crees que se haya golpeado fuerte en el juego? —preguntó Ron mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido— Nunca había puesto los libros antes que la comida.

—Ron, él no es como tú —reprochó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero sin negar que era preocupantes que Harry estuviera haciendo eso—. Vamos, comamos y le guardamos algo a Harry, puede que esté nervioso por la prueba final.

El pelirrojo asintió y dio media vuelta después de darle una última mirada a su compañero, si no se apuraba se iban a acabar las piernas de pollo. Tal vez podría hacer una competencia con Seamus para ver quién comía más en un minuto.


	10. Diez - Pasado

El bufido llenó la habitación por cuarta vez en el último minuto, causando que un rubio mirara al causante con molestia desde su escritorio.

—Deja de ser tan dramático, Henry —siseó Abraxas sacando uno de sus libros para ponerse a hacer la tarea de pociones—. Sólo será un momento y regresará, dudo que el profesor Dumbledore le quiera distraer por más de media hora.

El menor soltó un chillido que fue cubierto por su almohada antes de que la puerta de la habitación fuera abierta y, momentos después, un furioso Tom Riddle entró por ésta.

—¡Ridls! —Gritó Henry emocionado y arrojándose contra su amigo, quien por poco se cae por la embestida— Te tengo una mala y una buena.

—Quiero la buena ...

—Te daré la mala primero ofrecer el menor ignorando lo que había dicho su amigo segundos antes—: Resulta Neferet no soportó el cambio de clima y ahora está enferma —comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco—, no me sorprende, la tía Louise siempre dice que ...

—La buena, Henry, la buena —siseó llevando al menor hacia su cama, acostándole de tal manera que su cabeza terminara en sus piernas.

Abraxas puso los ojos en blanco para seguir con su tarea. Desde hace unas semanas empezaba a interactuar más con el par, a veces hasta se juntaba con ellos en el Gran Comedor, sentándose al lado de Avery.

—Oh, mi padre dice que estás invitado a pasar las vacaciones de verano con nosotros —comentó sonriendo—, también agregó que, si necesitas que vaya a pedir permiso, lo hará —informó acurrucándose en las piernas del mayor, quien había dejado de acariciar su cabello por el impacto del comentario—. Mamá te quiere conocer, dice que he hablado mucho de ti como para que ya te conozca, así que aprovecharon que iríamos a Francia para llevarte con nosotros.

—Vaya —susurró Tom ante eso, dejando que una sonrisa abarcara su rostro, lo cual ya era más común estando en presencia de Henry.

Por otro lado, para Abraxas, esa sonrisa era de las más aterradoras que pudo ver en su vida.

—Mamá trabaja en Francia, así que mi papá compró una casa allá porque, bueno, era más fácil que estar yendo y viniendo en un traslador —informó Henry como siempre, hablando de más. Era callado con otras personas, pero no vaya estar el Slytherin de ojos azules frente a él porque su lengua cobraba vida propia—. En fin, a mí me gusta mucho el centro histórico, lo conozco como la palma de mis manos, así que podría darte un pequeño recorrido por ahí. Lyon es muy mágico, hay varios magos que les gusta hacer ...

—¿Lyon? Allí está Fave —se metió Abraxas mirando a su compañero.

—Mi mamá es amiga de Fave —quitó importancia siguiendo su conversación—. Podríamos subirnos al crucero, a mi papá le gusta subirse porque dice que te encuentras a personas interesantes ...

—Henry, pero no creo que me dejen ir ...

—Te dejarán disponible restándole importancia—, sólo dime que quieres ir y Roberts resolverá todo.

—Pero ...

Henry lo miró por unos segundos, callando cualquier excusa que los labios del mayor podría dar.

—Si es por la misma razón por la que peleamos la última vez, —Tom se dio cuenta que no quería dar más información de la debida, dándole una pequeña mirada al rubio dentro de la habitación— haré que no me diga nada de nada. Lo prometo.

Tom suspiró y asintió. Nunca detengas la determinación de un niño de doce años, más cuando ese niño en cuestión era Henry Sant-Sayre.

* * *

Los últimos días de clase pasaron demasiado rápido para el gusto de Tom, quien no sabía cómo Roberts había arreglado todo con el estúpido orfanato. Henry le había comentado que, en su última carta, el sirviente familiar parecía demasiado enojado, cosa que daba un pequeño escalofrío conociendo el humor que se lograba cargar el mayor.

Quiso saber si Henry sabía algo de donde él vivía, pero que parecía el ojiverde había cumplido su promesa y no conocía nada de su vida fuera de Hogwarts. Sabía que Henry era alguien de palabra, pero debería estar seguro de que nadie se enterara de dónde vivía.

Suspiró por lo bajó mientras regresaba a su lectura, ya casi llegaban a la estación King Cross, donde los padres de Henry he decidido ir a recogerlos. No sabía cómo actuar, ¿y si no les caía bien y decidían que Henry no debería estar cerca suyo? ¿Serían capaces de cambiarlo de escuela sólo por eso? Ya vivían en Francia, no había mucho problema, hasta estaba más cerca de ellos.

—Tom, hasta acá oigo tus pensamientos —bromeó el menor sin despegar su mirada de su libro—. Todo estará bien, te adorarán, te pareces mucho a mi tatarabuela, hasta tienes algunos rasgos de ella —comentó sonriendo.

Tom acarició la cabeza del menor que, como la mayoría de las veces, se encontró en su regazo. Habían decidido estar solos en ese compartimento porque Avery solía hablar mucho cuando se aburría y ellos sólo querían un poco de tranquilidad.

—¿Tatarabuela?

—Síp, una excelente bruja, tuvo a la abuela de mi madre, Rionach Steward, quien se convirtió en Uxai después de casarse —informó sonriendo—. Mi familia es muy unida, si te soy sincero, puede que Webster nos vaya a visitar en algunos momentos ... aunque él no tenga nuestra sangre lo he querido como un primo directo —comentó a la ligera—, también tengo una prima lejana, ella sí es de sangre, sólo que, bueno, la hermana gemela de Rionach era squib, por lo cual se casó con un muggle y todos en su familia no han tenido ni una pizca de magia.

A estas alturas, Tom decidió cerrar su libro para prestar atención a la historia familiar de su amigo, algo que ya había investigado, pero era más interesante cuando él se lo contaba

»No suelo visitarla mucho, éramos muy apegados cuando estábamos pequeños, pero luego mi tío, el hermano de mi padre, empezó a meterme a la sociedad mágica ... No le podíamos decir a mi prima qué era la magia por costumbres familiares.

—Tu familia sí que es grande —susurró Tom tratando de no apretar los dientes.

Henry tenía dos primos, a sus padres y algunos tíos. Lo que él haría para que su madre estuviera con él, realmente no le importaba su padre, ese hombre no se había preocupado en buscarlo, por lo que las cuidadoras del lugar le comentado. Su madre, muy débil, murió después de lanzarlo a un mundo lleno de miseria.

—No es tan grande, lamentablemente la familia sólo ha podido tener un hijo, por lo que sólo tengo dos primos, a mi tío Chadwick, la tía Louise y mis padres —susurró sonriendo—. Las vacaciones navideñas siempre nos juntamos en alguna casa, la pasada fue en la de tía Louise, aunque no tenga nada de nuestra sangre. Es realmente un amor ... uno muy hostigado cuando te empieza a jalar los cachetes.

Tom rió ante eso y comenzó a acariciar el cabello del menor, quien sonrió gustoso ante eso.

—Tienes una hermosa familia, Henry.

—Tú eres parte de ella, Tom. —El nombrado simplemente acarició la mejilla del menor, tratando de transmitir todo el cariño que sintió al oír esa frase— Por cierto, ¿no me podrías contar un poco de tu familia?

El mayor se tensó ante eso y sonrió demasiado forzado. No era justo que Henry fuera un libro abierto para él y él no le devolviera tales cosas. Suspiró.

—Mi madre murió al darme a luz —comentó rápidamente, notando la mirada apenada de su amigo—: Mi padre no es el mejor que digamos.

Henry iba a pedir más información cuando el tren empezó a disminuir la marcha. El ojiazul soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el menor se sentó y, soltando un bufido, agarró su baúl.

—Vamos, papá y mamá ya deberían estar esperándonos —comentó abriendo la puerta del vagón, esperando para que él pasara primero.

—Henry, ¿de qué habíamos hablado?

—Perdón, la costumbre —susurró saliendo primero y esperando que el ojiazul lo hiciera después de él.

Salieron juntos del tren, esperando primero que todos los adolescentes decidieran empujarse y, cuando ya no había tanto movimiento, salieron.

Tom no sabía exactamente a quiénes buscaba, simplemente seguía los pasos de Henry, quien se dirigía a un pequeño grupo de personas. Abriéndose paso, logró notar a una pareja en medio de la ya disuelta multitud, el par no pasaban de los cuarenta años. La mujer sonreía con cortesía mientras miraba a su alrededor mientras que el hombre se encontraba hablando con una señora de no más de setenta años.

—¡Oh, pero miren quién llegó! —dijo el castaño sonriendo mientras veía a Henry, su amigo se dirigió a darle un pequeño beso a la mujer al lado del hombre— Disculpen, ya nos tenemos que ir.

Tom se quedó atrás, oyendo los quejidos de los demás y notando que, poco a poco, se iban alejando con sus hijos. En el momento en el que la multitud se disolvió por completo, Tom pudo ver con claridad las similitudes y diferencias que tenía esa pequeña familia que se encuentran después de un semestre lejos.

—Papá, mamá —llamó el menor sonriendo—; él es Tom, mi mejor amigo. Tom, ellos son mis padres.

—Un gusto conocerte, querido —contestó la azabache con cariño—. Henry siempre anda hablando de ti y ...

-Mamá...

—Bien, podemos seguir la conversación en casa —comentó el señor, que ahora Tom lo podría identificar como Admes Sant—. Agarren la bufanda —ordenó sonriendo.

Todos siguieron la orden y, después de que el mayor dijera una palabra, sintieron un jalón en su estómago.


	11. Once- Pasado

Las vacaciones pasaron rápido, más de lo que Tom hubiera querido. Había pasado con la familia Sant más de la mitad de éstas, habían ido por los materiales al Callejón Diagon -la familia de Henry había pagado más de lo que le gustaría admitir- y, como había predicho su amigo, Webster había ido de visita por una semana.

Se esforzó mucho y, gracias a eso, la familia de Henry parecía adorarlo. Su tía Louise también llegó a ir y, si bien era una señora estupenda, vaya que sabía lastimar a alguien con un simple jalón de mejillas.

También conoció al famoso Fave, quien lo había jalado tienda adentro y le había pedido -por no querer decir "ordenado"- que fuera su modelo. Henry se rió ante eso mientras que, de igual forma, hizo la función de modelo. A cambio, el señor Fave les regaló una que otra prenda, aunque Henry terminó regalándole las suyas, argumentando que no tenía espacio ni en su armario, ni en el baúl.

Aprendió más francés de lo que había aprendido en toda su estadía en Hosttlov, lo suficiente para sobrevivir esas vacaciones sin tener que crear ningún conflicto, Henry era un gran maestro si se lo proponía, aunque Webster tuvo una pequeña disputa con el señor del crucero -al cual sí pudieron ir- al pensar que le decía estúpido.

Lo más hermoso del viaje y, joder que sí fue hermoso, fue haber podido oír la melodiosa voz de Henry hablando el idioma común de Francia. Si antes su voz era hermosa, con el acento francés era completamente adorable.

Lo pésimo fue llegar al orfanato, los niños del lugar aprovecharon ese pequeño momento para molestarlo, habían entrado a su habitación e intentado abrir su baúl, aunque, antes de que llegaran, Henry le había insistido en que sus padres le dieran uno que otro hechizo para mantener la seguridad de su baúl intacta, decía que le serviría en Slytherin y que, lamentablemente, él no podía hacer dichos encantamientos.

Faltaban pocos día para que las vacaciones terminaran cuando una lechuza, que él conocía a la maravilla, se posó en la ventana de su habitación, picoteando repetitivamente hasta que se dignara a abrirla.

Dejó el gran paquete que la pequeña traía con un hechizo peso-pluma en su escritorio y agarró la carta para empezar a leerla.

_" Querido_ _Ridls_ _:_

_Una buena y otra mala. Ahora empezaré con la buena: Tía Louise te manda este regalo, le había comentado que te gustaba mucho leer, así que espero que te guste._

_Bueno, cambiando de tema, no sé si sabías, pero ella tenía una fascinación muy rara con tener muchos animales, su casa era como un zoológico, a lo que se le suma l_ _a mala noticia, la cual es que, como te pudiste dar cuenta al decir que mi tía "tenía" una rara fascinación, acaba de fallecer el viernes pasado. Había conseguido un_ _occamy_ _y, bueno, acababa de poner huevos y pensó que mi tía era una amenaza._

_Tom, me heredó todo, ¿qué carajos haré con medio zoológico? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, le hereda un zoológico a su sobrino de 12 años?_   
_También me dejó una carta, pero no la he querido abrir. No puedo._

_Espero verte pronto:_   
_Henry Sant-_ _Sayre_ _. "_

Tom suspiró, cuando estuvo con Henry las vacaciones pasadas pudo notar cómo éste adoraba a su familia. Era lo más preciado que tenía, no sabía cómo estaba pasando por eso.

Agarró el paquete y lo vio. Eran demasiados libros para que una sola caja de veinte por quince centímetros los tuviera, otra clase de hechizo, supuso Tom.

La mayoría de libros eran de criaturas mágicas, sus cuidados y todo lo que necesitaban para poder vivir cómodos, seguido por unos cuantos libros de todo tipo de temas. Tom debió haber hecho algo muy bueno para que la señora lo hubiera apreciado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Después de haber sacado todos los libros de la caja, una nota cayó sobre el feo suelo de madera, era una letra diferente a la de Henry, por lo cual supuso de quién era la carta. La leyó de forma veloz. Era de la difunta Louise Sant antes de su muerte, pidiéndole que apoyara a Henry en lo que fuera y que se verían en las próximas vacaciones. Bueno, mínimo una de las dos cosas se iba a cumplir.

Él siempre estaría para su niño, sin importar qué pasara.

* * *

Llegó a la estación demasiado temprano, justo como el año pasado. Se subió al tren y se colocó en uno de los vagones finales, guardando su baúl después de haber sacado su nueva lectura del día, esperando que Henry llegara lo más pronto posible.

Trató de leer un poco, pero el nerviosismo le ganó, no podía leer más de dos palabras cuando se sentía perdido y no sabía en dónde se había quedado... ¿Cómo se sentiría Henry? En la carta no podía distinguirlo, parecía que era el mismo de siempre, hasta el final de ésta. Lo peor de todo es que el menor no contestó su carta, Henry siempre contestaba sus cartas, principalmente porque no solía mandarlas.

Después de varios minutos metido en sus pensamientos notó el constante zumbido que hacían las conversaciones ajenas dentro de la plataforma. Miró a un lado y encontró con la mirada a los señores Sant, quienes veían un punto del tren, Tom supuso que la entrada, antes de que sus miradas se encontraran con la del ojiazul.

La señora Sant fue la primera en darle una sonrisa con cariño, aunque se notaba lo difícil que le era hacer eso, y le mandó un saludo con la mano. Tom contestó el saludo y, dejando su libro a un lado, dispuesto a salir para encontrarse con aquella familia. Abrió la puerta después de asegurarse que sus cosas estuvieran a la vista para que los demás estudiantes se dieran cuenta que el compartimento ya estaba ocupado, pero, antes de poder salir, unos suaves brazos rodearon su cintura y un pequeño rostro se escondió en su pecho, haciendo que un calor se colara por todo el pecho con cariño al notar los cabellos negros, aunque, por alguna razón, tenía más reflejos azules de lo normal.

—Henry...

—Hola, Ridls —susurró el menor restregando su cara en la ropa del mayor. Tom se imaginó a su pequeño como un lindo gato deseoso de mimos—. Te extrañé mucho.

—Yo también, pequeño —contestó acariciando la cabeza el menor con tranquilidad—. Iba a salir para saludar a tus padres...

—No, tú eres mío —interrumpió Henry abrazándose más a su amigo—, puedes saludarlos desde la ventanilla.

En ese momento pudo notar la pequeña ruptura en la voz de Henry. Agarró su mejilla y levantó su barbilla para poder verle a los ojos, notando que éstos se encontraban cristalizados, preocupando al mayor de sobremanera. Nunca había visto así a Henry en todos los años de conocerse.

Tom cerró la puerta con rapidez cuando notó que seguía abierta, luego corrió las cortinas para que nadie se diera cuenta de eso. Antes de que la visibilidad del andén desapareciera después de esa acción, el ojiazul pudo notar la sonrisa cariñosa de la madre de su amigo.

—Ridls —llamó Henry una vez que Tom se acomodó en el asiento con el Sant-Sayre recargado a él—, tú nunca me vas a dejar, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Nunca en toda mi vida, Henry.

Y eso era cierto, no porque el menor se lo pidiera, ni porque él no dejaría que Henry se separara de su presencia, sino porque el universo quería verlos juntos, y ellos no se iban a resistir.

* * *

El tiempo volvió a pasar después de eso, ya se encontraban en clases y a punto de tener el festejo de Halloween, cosa que detestaba. Henry había estado mejor que a inicios de año, en los cuales estaba más callado y serio de lo habitual, pero se fue soltando conforme el tiempo y los abrazos de Tom iban transcurriendo.

Tom siempre estuvo a su lado, había veces que llegaban a dormir en la misma cama, cuando el menor no podía conciliar el sueño y se ponía a pensar en su tía, para luego pensar en su tío Areu y empezar a lagrimear. Odiaba verlo así.

No pasó mucho para que el estúpido festejo muggle pasara para darle la bienvenida a las vacaciones navideñas, las cuales Henry decidió pasar en el colegio, el ojiazul sabía que, la razón exacta para eso, era el no querer ver el espacio vacío en la mesa cuando regresara a casa.

No hubo tiempo para penar cuando los exámenes llegaron y Abraxas decidiera juntarse con ellos en las horas estudio, repasando y obteniendo ayuda de ellos. Avery también se encontró a un lado, y, para terminar el año, Achilles Lestrange y Eryx Mulciber se habían unido al extraño cuarteto.

Si bien todo iba aparentemente extraordinario, eso no era lo que podían pensar Tom y Henry, quienes se habían acercado aún más después de ese año. No había razón aparente, simplemente no podían estar tan alejados el uno del otro y, cuando estaban juntos, su atención sólo se podía centrar en ellos, haciendo que su corazón empezara a latir más de lo normal. El mayor consideró que, tal vez, le empezaba a dar pequeños ataques de taquicardia, aunque eso no quita que Tom fuera el menos obvio de los dos, logrando contener muchos sonrojos y sonrisas cuando el menor decía o hacía cosas demasiado tiernas. En cambio, Henry llegaba a parecer un tomate en algunas ocasiones, ganándose burlas de Avery, quien terminaba hechizado después de algunos susurros hechos en el oído del menor, ¿qué era lo que le decía? Tom nunca pudo escuchar nada de eso.

Las vacaciones habían iniciado y, con ellas, otra invitación de pasar con la familia de su mejor amigo, ésta más corta que la anterior porque se iban a ir a Estados Unidos por cuestiones familiares y no podían llevarlo con ellos.

Claro está que, después de esas vacaciones, las miradas discretas entre ellos dos sólo hicieron más que incrementar.


	12. Doce - Presente

Levantó su mirada del libro un poco desubicado. La información era clara y, aún tratando de negarla, no podía ocultar nada de lo que estaba escrito.

Los textos que había estado leyendo lo mandaban entre el renacimiento y la reencarnación, cosa que todavía no entendía bien, a lo que lograba entender, se supone que el renacimiento era un proceso mental mientras que la reencarnación uno espiritual... ¿Qué pasaba si una persona tenía estos dos? La respuesta no estaba en ninguno de los libros, pero Harry la sabía muy bien: Pasaba lo mismo que le está pasando él.

Su alma era la misma que la de Henry Sant-Sayre, sólo que había reencarnado en el cuerpo de Harry Potter, ahora, lo que hace que él tenga estos recuerdos de la vida pasada de su alma es tan sencillo como el renacimiento, y eso le causaba aún más conflicto. Su corazón estaba peleando con las dos mentalidades que tenía en juego, por un lado quería partirle el trasero a Lord Voldemort por haber matado a sus padres, por otro, quería encontrarlo para poder comérselo entero a besos, cosa asquerosa si nos ponemos a pensar en la cara que su, antiguamente guapo, Tom tenía.

Por lo visto, lo único que hay que hacer cuando un renacimiento se presenta es tener que juntar las dos mentalidades, ya que el individuo en cuestión no es ni igual ni diferente a lo que anteriormente era. Harry sentía que lo estaba logrando, ¿el problema? Es que él se sentía más como un "Henry" que como un "Harry" y todos en su alrededor se obligaban a llamarlo así.

Tampoco es como si pudiera decir: "Hey, no me digas así, el verdadero nombre de mi alma es Henry, así que, por mi bien, espero que me empieces a decir así."

¡Era una estupidez! Hasta el Tom de ese tiempo se reiría en su cara tras decir eso, aunque esperaba que no... ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera a Lord Voldemort que era Henry?

Negó con la cabeza, no debía imaginar todo eso, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer... por más que su lado arrogante dijera que ya tenía el conocimiento de un mago adulto gracias a su otra vida, no quería arruinar todo el torneo por cualquier error, mucho menos en la prueba final que, si su instinto no falla -y nunca lo hace-, algo asombroso predicaba pasar.

—¡Harry! —la voz de su mejor amiga le distrajo por unos momentos— ¿Has estado estudiando para la prueba final?

El nombrado ocultó todos los libros que había leído en su mochila, no podría explicar porqué se interesaba abruptamente por esos temas tan extraños. Hermione hasta podría quejarse de que estaba investigando magia oscura o, en todo caso, tratando de convertirse en necromante.

—Sí, Herms —contestó con algo de aburrimiento. Últimamente se ha estado alejando de sus amigos porque... bueno, sólo podía echarle la culpa a la mentalidad de Henry dentro de él.

A Henry no le agradaban sus amigos y, si a Henry no le agradan, debía de ser por algo. Su antiguo yo tenía un estupendo don al saber con quiénes juntarse.

—¿Y si te pregunto sabrías contestarme? —La misma pregunta que le hacía cada vez que iban a tener un examen.

—Sí, podría.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el hechizo que...?

—Que pueda no implica que lo haga, Hermione —le interrumpió poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Tengo más que estudiar, así que apreciaría que me dejaras hacerlo.

—Oh, bueno. —La morena se abochornó ante lo dicho y se sentó a su lado, dispuesta a estudiar con él—. Te acompañaré.

Harry suspiró y asintió, no podía quejarse de eso y, aunque su mente esté dividida en dos, no podría negarle a su amiga un poco de estudio a su lado, solía hacerlo con Tom, ¿cuál es el problema con...?

Una punzada invadió su pecho al recordar sus horas de estudio con el ojiazul, ¿hacer eso con Hermione no implicaría, de alguna forma absurda y loca, engañar a Tom? A lo que él recordaba, Tom nunca había estudiado al lado de alguien más a no ser que Henry estuviera para tranquilizarlo un poco cuando Avery no entendía algo.

Negó con la cabeza soltando un suspiro e ignorando la sensación en su pecho. Tom no se debería enojar porque quisiera estudiar, ¿verdad? No tendría sentido.

—¿Harry? —El nombrado levantó su mirada, ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que su amiga había llegado— ¿Me prometes cuidarte en la prueba?

La sonrisa de Harry se expandió por su rostro, ésa era una de las razones por las que seguía con sus amigos, por más que una parte de él dijera que no le agradaba tal actitud de ellos, había otras que podría soportar o, se arriesgaría a decir, agradar.

—Nunca he estado tan preparado para algo, Herms —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Prometo cuidarme.

La castaña asintió y volvió con su lectura, logrando un aura tranquila a su alrededor. Lo positivo es que su pelirrojo amigo no se atrevería a entrar a la Biblioteca de no ser una situación extrema.

Miró a su alrededor, la Biblioteca era el lugar que menos había cambiado en todo Hogwarts, si bien la habían hecho un poco más grande para poder meter todos los libros que se iban consiguiendo al pasar los años, seguía teniendo el mismo estilo y hasta los mismos sillones. Tal vez se había conservado más por ser el lugar menos habitado del castillo.

Sonrió y, por primera vez, sintió lo mismo que Henry sentía. Se sentía solo, con la necesidad de contarle a Tom todo lo que había pasado, de oír los gruñidos molestos de él al ver que las cosas no salían como lo había planeado, de ver su ceño fruncido cada vez que alguien se acercaba a él más de la cuenta, de sus celos irracionales, de su forma tierna que sólo le mostraba a él... Extrañaba todo de ese joven.


	13. Trece - Pasado

—No creo que deberíamos estar por aquí —susurró Henry mirando a su alrededor, provocando que Tom pusiera los ojos en blanco ante eso.

—No estaríamos aquí si tu lechuza no se hubiera caído en pleno vuelo —siseó molesto mientras movía una rama del camino.

—Yo te dije que Neferet estaba cansada, pero no, el niño me dijo que mandara la carta —bufó Henry en contestación. La lechuza ululeó ante lo dicho por su amo, picoteando su oreja enojada—. ¡Hey! Yo no te quería mandar así.

—Si no se callan, terminarán llamando la atención de algún centauro —susurró Tom mirando hacia atrás.

Se habían perdido en el Bosque Prohibido después de ver cómo Neferet se quedaba dormida en medio vuelo y caía cerca del castillo. Henry había salido corriendo tras la hermosa lechuza argumentando que algún animal se la iba a comer, Tom no tuvo ninguna excusa ante eso porque, bueno, sí, era muy probable que eso pasara... ¡pero no creyó que se perderían!

—Merlín, no he hecho el ensayo de transformaciones —se quejó el menor después de un rato.

El cielo ya se estaba tornando oscuro y, con ello, la luz ya se estaba extinguiendo. Tom ya estaba cansado, pero, por ninguna razón, no dejaría que Henry pasara al frente para abrir el territorio, ¿y si se topaba con algún animal y lo lastimaba? Nada de eso. Su Henry estaría a salvo con él.

Un pequeño sonido se oyó atrás de ellos, haciendo que Tom acelerara más su paso, pero, después de varios segundos, se encontró con un Henry hincado y mirando un lugar en el suelo.

—Henry, no es tiempo de descansos.

— _¿Entonces sí nos puedes llevar al castillo?_

La pregunta desubicó al mayor, quien se acercó a donde su amigo estaba y miró el piso. Una gran serpiente se encontraba ahí, asintiendo a lo que el humano frente a él había preguntado.

— _Está algo lejos, será un placer llevarlos_ —contestó la serpiente.

— _¿Podremos llegar antes de que el Sol se oculte?_ —Esta vez fue Tom el que preguntó, haciendo que el ojiverde lo mirara con sorpresa y, a su vez, con fascinación.

— _Me puedo arrastrar muy rápido_ —presumió el reptil moviendo la punta de su cola con alegría—, _la pregunta es: ¿Ustedes pueden alcanzarme?_

Después de eso, la serpiente dio un cuarto de vuelta y se arrastró hacia un punto en el que Tom y Henry no habían pisado. El menor soltó una risa divertida y empezó a correr detrás del animal con el ojiazul agarrado de su mano.

—Henry, espera —susurró el mayor siguiendo el trote.

—¿El gran Lord no le gusta correr? —bromeó el menor riéndose aún más. Era cierto que nunca había visto a Tom correr.

El Slytherin mayor gruñó y siguió el trote cuando notó que la serpiente empezaba a desaparecer a lo lejos, sintiendo el jalón divertido de su compañero de cuarto.

La pequeña Neferet ululeaba cada vez que un movimiento brusco se presentaba. La pequeña ave se había roto el ala cuando cayó después de quedarse dormida... Aunque, ¿quién la manda a dormir cuando está en pleno vuelo? ¿No es una ley aérea por parte de todos los animales voladores que no se puede hacer eso?

Llegaron rápido al colegio, Henry sonriendo mientras jadeaba buscando aire y Tom gruñendo mientras ponía sus brazos en sus rodillas. La serpiente soltó varios siseos que, con la experiencia que tenía el ojiazul con los reptiles, sabía que era una risa.

— _Gracias_ —susurró Henry acostándose en el césped del lugar—. _Vaya que te arrastras muy rápido._

— _Soy la más rápida de mi especie_ —contestó la otra mientras se dirigía al Bosque—, _¡no se vuelvan a perder, crías!_

— _Sí, mamá_ —dijo el azabache con un tono de burla. Tom sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

Unos minutos después, los dos ya se encontraba caminando hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, tratando de que ningún profesor o prefecto los viera en el transcurso. Neferet ya se encontraba dormida, escondiendo su cara en su ala buena, mientras que la otra colgaba de una forma rara. Tom se preguntaba si la pequeña ya se había acostumbrado al dolor después de todo el movimiento que habían tenido o si su sueño era más grande que el propio ardor.

Llegaron a la Sala Común después de haber corrido para que un prefecto de Ravenclaw no los encontrara. Entraron de forma silenciosa y se dirigieron a su habitación, una vez ahí, Tom se dispuso a ponerse la pijama e irse a dormir, pero una mano no dejó que eso pasara cuando ya se encontraba acostado en la cama de su amigo, quien cerró la cortina y lanzó un básico hechizo silenciador.

—¿Henry...? —preguntó el mayor algo desubicado, mirando a su alrededor, notando que Neferet ya tenía un pedazo de madera y vendas para aliviar su herida.

—Sabes pársel —susurró el menor con ojos que podrían brillar en la oscuridad a causa de la emoción—... ¡Tom! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Cuando llegué, descubrí que ser hablante te catalogaba como un mago oscuro —respondió el mayor frunciendo sus ceja—. No quería llamar la atención.

—Tom, la lengua pársel es conocida gracias a que Salazar Slytherin podía hablarla —informó Henry emocionado—. ¿Quién es tu padre o tu madre? ¡Podríamos ser parientes lejanos!

El mayor suspiró y, mirando otra dirección, contestó:

—Gracias por la información, Henry, pero me gustaría investigarla por mi cuenta.

Tras decir eso, pudo notar el gran error que cometió al ver la expresión de su amigo, quien abrió la cortina y le señaló su cama.

—Entonces ya te puedes ir a dormir —siseó molesto.

—Henry...

—Ya estoy harto, Tom —susurró el menor acostándose en su cama, dándole la espalda al mayor—. Yo te confío todo de mí y tú no me puedes decir nada de ti.

—Es complic...

—Olvídalo —interrumpió sacándolo de su cama con el pie. Tom se levantó para no terminar en el suelo—. Ya me rindo. —la última palabra salió tan derrotada que un hueco se instaló en el pecho del mayor, quien quiso acariciar la mejilla de su amigo para tranquilizarlo— Ve a dormir, hicimos mucho hoy.

Tras decir eso, Henry levantó su cobija hasta tapar la mitad de su cara, deteniendo todo impulso que el pelinegro tuviera con las mejillas del contrario.

Suspirando se dirigió hacia su cama, no queriendo tentar su suerte y acostarse a un lado de Henry, puede que terminara en el suelo después de otra patada. Se acostó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la espalda del menor, pensando en cómo podría decirle a su amigo que quiere a alguien que ni sus propios familiares lo han valorado.

Negó con la cabeza, Henry seguiría siendo el mismo después de unas horas, le daba como máximo un día, ese niño nunca ha podido controlar sus ganas de abrazarlo y siempre termina perdonando todo lo que Tom llegara a hacer.

Henry Sant-Sayre era lo mejor que le había pasado en esa vida y Tom no hacía más que alejarlo de él.

* * *

Después de eso, Tom se encargó de leer sobre las familias relacionadas de Salazar Slytherin, basándose en la idea que le dio Henry. Su madre no podía ser, ya que, bueno, era demasiado débil para ser una bruja, así que debía ser su padre el que tuviera relación sanguínea con el creador de su casa.

Henry no volvió a tocar el tema de su familia, pero, como el mayor supuso, tampoco notaba signos de estar molesto con él por ese hecho. Eran demasiado apegados como para dejar que algo así alejara a su pequeño de su lado.

Suspiró al no encontrar nada en el quinto libro que había leído. Henry sólo lo miró de reojo antes de seguir con su lectura.

El menor no sabía de su investigación, siempre que encontraba un libro modificaba el nombre con magia para que su amigo pensara que eran libros de historia o política, mientras que él leía uno de runas antiguas, a Tom le sorprendió el hecho de que Henry fuera casi un maestro en ese tema, pero se reprendió por su estupidez después de recordar la educación que el niño recibió por parte de su tío Areu.

—¿Algo interesante? —preguntó después de unos minutos de no encontrar lo que buscaba.

Henry levantó su mirada y sonrió con tranquilidad.

—Muchos escritos antiguos sobre la historia de rituales o hasta uno que otro rito de escala menor —comentó el ojiverde antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran de la emoción—. Mira —susurró acercándose más hacia el mayor, Tom pudo sentir que no había mucho espacio entre ellos, pero no le dio importancia—, este texto describe un ritual hecho por el mismo Merlín, nada interesante, lo que sí es importante en esto es la forma en la que combinó diferentes runas que no debían estar en el ritual a falta de ingredientes. Eso sí es lo genial, ¿te imaginas que...?

El silencio los invadió una vez que Henry notó la poca distancia que estaba entre ellos dos. Tom pudo apreciar con mayor facilidad el brillo que los ojos de su niño antes de que éstos se nublaran un poco. No sabía porqué había pasado eso, sus pupilas se había dilatado más de lo normal.

Fue como un hechizo, el ver los ojos verdes de Henry unos tonos más oscuros hicieron que se centrara sólo en el menor. No le sorprendería que sus pupilas también estuvieran tan o más dilatadas que las del azabache.

No supo cuándo pasó, sus miradas no se había separado por un largo momento, acercándose cada vez más, hasta que sus labios se tocaron. No supo quién inició el beso, sólo pudo ser consciente cuando su mano se dirigió a la mejilla contraria para acariciarla mientras esto pasaba. Henry se pegó más a él en respuesta, recargándose al tacto.

Antes de que lo pudiera procesar, Henry ya se había separado de forma brusca, totalmente sonrojado. Como un pequeño tomatito lindo de ojos verdes.

—Y-Yo... ah... me iré a la Sala Común antes —susurró , acomodando de forma rápida sus cosas para irse casi corriendo a dicho lugar.

Fue ahí que los engranes en su cabeza habían empezado a funcionar.

Besó a Henry.

Besó. .

¡Joder! Por alguna razón supo que era lo que había estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, no sólo la cercanía del menor, sino también su corazón. Sus labios, sus manos, su mente, sus piernas... Todo.

Negó con la cabeza, ¿qué cosas decía?

Miró a su alrededor, notando que estaban casi solos de no ser por un Ravenclaw que les daba la espalda mientras escribía de forma furiosa en un pergamino.

Suspiró y dejó que una sonrisa abarcara su rostro. Debía volver a probar esos labios. No había dudas, Henry debía estar siempre a su lado.


	14. Catorce - Pasado

—¡Henry!

El nombrado miró hacia atrás y bufó antes de acelerar su paso, pero, bueno, Tom se había llevado el récord de quién crece más rápido y un paso del mayor implican dos de Henry. El ojiazul se paró frente a su amigo, haciendo que éste chocara con su pecho y, de paso, mirara a su alrededor para darse cuenta que no habría un estudiante estúpido que le salvara de esa charla.

—Oh, no. —detuvo el menor levantando una mano para que su espacio personal no fuera violado— Sigo enojado contigo.

—Siempre estás enojado conmigo... —el menor le dirigió una mirada de muerte a su amigo.

—Pero esto es otra cosa —balbuceó mirándolo molesto, pero, antes de que Tom pudiera comentar algo más, volvió a hablar—: ¡Me robaste mi primer beso!

—Si quieres te lo devuelvo —contestó Tom sonriendo.

El menor frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Tom rió ante la infantil acción y se acercó al azabache, quien sólo se encogió en su lugar sintiendo que sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa.

—Tom, mi espacio personal —se quejó tratando de no balbucear por los nervios.

Eso hizo que el nombrado sólo sonriera más de lo que ya hacía. Había investigado lo suficiente como para saber que, a comparación del mundo muggle, lo que empezaba a sentir era bien visto. Aún tenía sus dudas, pero todo estaba bien mientras estuviera al lado de Henry.

—¿Lo quieres de regreso o no? —cuestionó el Slytherin mayor a centímetros de los suaves labios ajenos.

Henry simplemente asintió inflando sus mejilla con poco aire.

—Hey, alto, ¿yo seré el pasivo? —preguntó el ojiverde cuando sintió la mano de Tom colarse por su cintura, quien lo miró confundido antes de entender el significado de eso y sonreír.

—Yo creo, realmente no me veo como pasivo.

—Oh, eso es cierto. —Henry bajó lentamente sus brazos para luego llevarlos a los hombros de su mejor amigo-ya-no-tan-amigo— Que conste que sólo lo hago porque tú no eres pasivo...

—Ajá, como diga, mi lady.

Henry iba a replicar, pero unos labios hicieron que toda conexión boca-mente se extinguiera, mas un pequeño pensamiento se coló por su mente: ¿Qué eran ahora? El ojiverde estaba seguro que, con su comportamiento, era claro que no eran amigos, pero no estaba seguro de que llegaran a hacer novios porque... bueno, simplemente no estaba seguro de eso.

Unas campanas sonaron a lo lejos y Henry recordó que se encontraban yendo hacia la clase de Pociones, la cual se encontraba algo lejos de donde estaban. Se alejó de su compañero con una sonrisa en sus rostro y un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago, pero eso no detuvo que agarrara la mano del contrario y le jalara mientras corría hacia el aula donde se imparte la clase.

Tom simplemente se dejó jalar, estaba demasiado satisfecho como para reclamarle ese hecho a su acompañante.

* * *

Las lechuzas llegaban dejando el periódico del día y una que otra carta a los alumnos. Henry frunció el ceño cuando una carta de sus padres le llegó y, dejando el discreto agarre que tenía su mano con la de Tom, abrió la carta, leyéndola de la forma que Tom también pudiera hacerlo, aunque el mayor respetó su privacidad y siguió comiendo.

—Los nazis atacaron Francia —susurró Henry en voz baja, el ojiazul lo miró levantando una ceja—. Mis padres ya sabían que debía pasar algo así, ya ves, en la primera guerra muggle también hubieron conflictos en Francia.

—¿Dónde fue? —la pregunta salió con tranquilidad, pero Tom sólo podía pensar en la salud de los padres del menor.

—Benelux —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Está a ocho horas de Lyon, así que mis padres temen que se expandan.

—¿Día?

—10 de mayo —susurró—. Que genial, primera vez que me mudo y aparece una segunda guerra mundial a 150 kilómetros de mi casa.

Tom rió y se levantó de su lugar una vez que acabó de comer, Henry ya había acabado hace mucho, así que no duraron en salirse del Gran Comedor para su siguiente clase.

—¿Regresarán a Gran Bretaña? —preguntó Tom mirando a su no-amigo.

—Dicen que sí, es más seguro que irse a Estados Unidos —contestó suspirando—. No se quieren ir a Italia ya que, bueno, sería llegar a la casa de tía Louise.

Tom asintió y le dio un ligero empujón con sus caderas al menor, quien sonrío con diversión.

Así habían pasado sus día, entre empujones y roces que los dos se daban, sin mencionar lo besos robados en los momentos en los que nadie veía. Todavía no sabían qué eran, pero estaban cómodos con eso, no había necesidad de ponerle un nombre a lo que tenían cuando, desde que se conocieron, sabían que se pertenecían mutuamente.

* * *

—No me quiero ir —susurró Henry abrazando a Tom como un niño en pleno berrinche.

Aunque eso era. Un niño emberrinchado porque se iba a separar de su mejor amigo por un largo periodo.

—Henry, luego nos podremos ver —comentó el mayor acariciando los cabellos de su niño.

Los adultos simplemente sonreían. Ya habían llegado las vacaciones y no podía ir a visitar a Henry gracias a que recientemente empezaban a llegar las cosas de la mudanza y debían acomodar todo.

No era algo que preocupara a Tom, si bien extrañaría a Henry, sabría que Neferet casi viviría en su habitación a causa de todas las cartas que se mandarían. Debía planear comprar otra lechuza para esos casos, había ahorrado mucho dinero que le daba la escuela gracias a que los padres de Henry habían decidido apoyarle comprándole la mayoría de sus útiles escolares y, sumándole, Tom empezó a hacer pequeño negocios con otros alumnos para hacerles los ensayos que les dejaban, claro, esto último no debía ser conocimiento del menor.

—Lamentamos no poderte invitar esta vez, Tom —comentó la señora Sant sonriendo con cariño—, pero, ya sabes, las cosas no han salido como uno quiere últimamente.

—Las próximas vacaciones estás completamente invitado a pasar con nosotros, aunque sean las navideñas —adelantó Admes Sant sonriendo—. Claro, si es que te permiten pasar el solsticio de invierno con nosotros.

Tom sonrió ante eso, estaba a punto de agradecer la invitación cuando un pequeño sonido llegó a sus oídos y los adultos suspiraron.

—Vamos, Henry —dijo la madre del nombrado con cariño—. En un minuto se activa el traslador.

El menor refunfuñó y, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su compañero, lo soltó y se acercó a sus padres, quienes agarraron sus manos y, segundos después, desaparecieron.

Tom no pudo resistir el suspiro que se formó en sus labios. Cuando estaban estudiando en Husttlov le fue difícil contener sus ganas de estar con el pequeño en vacaciones, ahora eso se vería incrementado gracias a la cercanía que habían formado esos últimos años.

Se dirigió al orfanato tomando otro tren. En la estación lo esperaba una de las encargadas del orfanato para trasladarlo sin problemas. Todo fue muy común cuando llegó, las miradas llenas de odio y otras llenas de curiosidad de los nuevos, su habitación siguiendo como antes, y las burlas de Hackings por ser un anormal.

Todo en perfecta armonía.

* * *

Esa armonía se perdió después de dos semanas de vacaciones. Las empleadas estaban corriendo de un lado a otro limpiando y acomodando las cosas. Los niños se habían vestido de la mejor forma posible y le habían advertido a Tom que no saliera de su habitación.

Tom consideraba eso una falta de respeto y, claramente, no le prestaría atención a esa advertencia, ¿qué le podían hacer? ¿Dejarlo encerrado en su habitación como castigo? Bueno, eso siempre lo hacía, así que no perdía nada.

Tal parecía que una persona importante iba a venir, según lo que le había explicado Rose, la única que tenía la amabilidad de explicarle o darle algo de información. Un niño rico que estaba viendo dónde quedarse y que iba a estar visitando a sus familiares hasta decidir dónde se quedaba, ¿cuál era el familiar que tenía en el orfanato? Tom no quiso preguntar, pero obtuvo más respuestas. Si el chico se quedaba había una probabilidad de que cierta parte del dinero heredado fuera donado al lugar para que el niño mimado tuviera buena estancia.

Ahí la justificación del porqué el alboroto, el cual ya no escuchaba, había invadido la casa. Muchos de los niño -tales como Hackings- se sentían emocionados al tener a un riquillo con ellos, y más considerando que, a la edad de 18, dejaban de ser parte del orfanato y se iban a vivir su vida de una u otra forma, tener a alguien rico a su lado sería buen augurio de que no vivirían en la calle.

Era un pensamiento razonable, pero era algo que a Tom no le importaba del mundo muggle. Notando que el ruido empezaba a disminuir, salió de su habitación vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul de mangas largas, tampoco quería quedar mal frente al chico, pero, si podía, asustarlo no sonaba mal.

—Riddle, ¿qué es lo que haces? —susurró una de las encargadas justo cuando pasó por la cocina.

La mujer no tuvo tiempo de jalarlo a su habitación cuando ya había salido a la sala. Encontrándose a pocos niños del lugar -Tom supuso que los seleccionaron- jugando o hasta leyendo un poco en los horribles sillones gastados que se encontraban en la habitación.

Miró hacia las encargadas, notando cómo una se daba cuenta de esto y, despidiéndose de forma educada de las personas frente a ella, se dirigió a él con enojo. Justo en ese momento pudo notar la mirada curiosa del chico del que habían hablado, posado en el umbral del lugar, hablando con Rose de forma tan familiar que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Observó a la persona al lado de su compañero de cuarto en Slytherin y encontró al sirviente de éste con una expresión de indiferencia. Tom frunció el ceño y, sacándose el agarre de la encargada -quien le había enterrado sus uñas- de su brazo, caminó unos pasos más adelante, antes de que la misma mujer pusiera su mano en su hombro.

El ojiazul ya estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta para decirle una que otra verdad a la mujer cuando notó cómo unos ojos verdes chocan con los de él y una sonrisa se posa en los labios que, anteriormente, se encontraban en una línea recta.

—¿Tom? —la pregunta hizo que los niños a su alrededor y la señora Robinson detuvieran cualquier acción y miraran la escena que se encontraba frente a él— Por Merlín, ¡Tom!

Ante eso, Henry corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con cariño, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor, quien se descolocó un poco por la presencia de su niño en ese lugar.

—¿Henry? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa pregunta causó que los hombros del menor se tensaran y, antes de que pudiera contestar, Roberts se adelantó.

—El señor y la señora Sant acaban de fallecer el lunes pasado —informó con voz formal, sonriendo un poco al saber qué decisión tomaría el joven Sant-Sayre después de ver a Tom en ese lugar—. Los señores sólo pusieron en el testamento que querían que Henry se quedaran con el familiar más cercano, suponemos que pensaban en la tía Louise y, después de su muerte, no fueron a cambiar ese detalle.

Tom se separó con delicadeza del menor y, poniendo una mano en su barbilla, levantó su cabeza con cuidado, mirando los ojos verdes cubiertos con unos tonos rojos que no solían estar ahí. Henry forzó una sonrisa antes de volverse a enterrar en su pecho.

—Entonce tu familiar más cercano es tu prima, bisnieta de Martha Steward, ¿no, Henry? —el menor simplemente asintió. Tom recordó que esa rama de la familia había salido sin magia, haciendo que el ojiazul estuviera en desacuerdo instantáneo de que se quedara— Está Webster, ¿por qué no van con él?

—Webster no es familiar sanguíneo —volvió a contestar Roberts—, es parte de los Boot y no de los Steward —informó. Tom asintió recordando ese hecho—. En caso de que Henry no se quisiera quedar aquí, iríamos directo con Chadwick Boot, el padre de Webster. Si ellos no lo pueden aceptar, está en mi deber quedarme con Henry.

Tom bufó y miró a su amigo.

—Es mejor que te vayas con tu tío —susurró con tranquilidad. Henry se aferró más a él—. Sabes que es lo correcto, facilitaría muchas cosas...

—Me quiero quedar —informó levantando su mirada. Tom notó que los tonos rojos en sus ojos habían subido de intensidad—. Aquí estás tú.

—Henry...

—¡Oh! —balbuceó tratando de cambiar de tema, agarrando la mano del menor y jalándolo hasta quedar al lado de Roberts— Ella es Rose Guim, mi prima —presentó sonriendo. Una sonrisa demasiado falsa para Tom, pero creíble para los demás—. Supongo que ya se conocían, pero da igual. Rose, él es Tom, mi mejor amigo, ha estudiado conmigo desde los seis años, pero nos hicimos amigos a las nueve.

Después de esa presentación, Roberts se despidió de Henry dándole un abrazo y prometiendo seguir las inversiones de sus padres hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para tomarlas. Un asentimiento con la cabeza para Tom y dio media vuelta para irse.

—Te hubieras ido con Webster —le recriminó Tom poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Mira el lado positivo —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—, ahora estaremos todas la vacaciones juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que aquí me lo digan. Sí, les presento un nuevo Batman.  
> ...  
> Me defiendo diciendo que no pensé en él cuando lo escribí (realmente no soy muy fan de DC). ¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Quince - Presente

Entró al laberinto con más seguridad de la que hubiera sentido un año atrás, no sabía qué iba a encontrar, pero conocía varios hechizos de defensa y, bueno, no cualquiera era capaz de ser la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, por alguna razón presentía que hoy pasaría algo realmente importante, estaba ansioso y no sabía porqué, tal vez tenía que ver con el profesor Moody. No era estúpido, desde que sus recuerdos volvieron podía diferenciar cierta magia residual en el brazo de éste, y él conocía muy bien de quién era esa magia y la razón por la que estaba ahí, lamentablemente nunca lo logró ver, siempre tenía su túnica puesta y, la única vez que se la había levantado, su brazo se encontraba libre de marca. Podía jurar que era la misma magia que tenía Severus Snape en el mismo lugar, ni mencionar a Igor Karkarov.

Hizo un encantamiento brújula y siguió en sus pensamientos, al final, la última prueba estaba diseñada para estudiantes, no para magos oscuros con una vida pasada llena de experiencia, así que no tenía que preocuparse por las supuestas amenazas que pondrían dentro, aunque debe admitir que los dragones en la primera prueba fue de locos. Hubiera querido tener todos sus recuerdos recuperados en ese día, pero no podía quejarse. Ya había vuelto, y más fuerte que antes.

Sonrió pensando en su profesor de Pociones, se le hacía curioso el hecho de que siempre se encontrara ahí para protegerlo, antes no lo había notado, pero, bueno, los últimos días ha tenido mucho de qué pensar. El mortífago no parecía estar del lado de Voldemort, pero tampoco parecía que Dumbledore le agradara completamente, puede ser que, tal vez, debía tener una charla con él cuando terminara la prueba.

Caminó sintiendo que algo lo impulsaba hacia una dirección exacta. Magia, claro está. Lo curioso es que conocía esa magia, su profesor de Defensa se estaba encargando de esto, pero la pregunta era clara: ¿Lo hacía por su bien o era parte de la prueba?

Decidió analizar los hilos color bronce que diferenciaba la magia de su profesor con los de otros magos y notó que tenía la intención de llevarlo hasta la copa, la intención no era buena, pero tampoco iba a negarse ante la ayuda, eso sólo delataba que, toda su participación en el torneo, había sido causada por Alastor Moody.

Suspiró y siguió el camino. Conocía el campo de quidditch demasiado bien como para admitir que no faltaba mucho para que el terreno se acabara. La pequeña ráfaga de magia desapareció al mismo tiempo que una esfinge se paraba frente a él, imponente.

Un grito se escuchó por el lugar, Harry suponía que se trataba de Fleur... a no ser que Viktor o Cedric gritaran como niñas. Ignoró el chillido mirando a la esfinge frente a él y, más allá, se encontró con una mancha brillante. La copa.

—Entonces... ¿cuál es el acertijo? —preguntó con indiferencia. La esfinge sólo lo miró, tratando de analizarlo.

—Te ves muy seguro —comentó con tranquilidad y, sin darle tiempo de responder, contestó la pregunta que antes le habían dado—: Si te lo hiciera, te desgarraría con mis zarpas, pero eso sólo ocurrirá si no lo captas. Y no es fácil la respuesta de esta adivinanza, porque está lejana, en tierras de bonanza, donde empieza la región de las montañas de arena y acaba la de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena. Y ahora contesta tú, que has venido a jugar: ¿A qué animal no te gustaría besar?

Ese acertijo le hizo recordar a Ron y todas las noches en las que tenía pesadillas, al pelirrojo seguro no quería besar ni ver ninguna de ellas.

—La araña —contestó con simpleza.

Oyó unos gritos de maldiciones varios metros atrás de él, no le dio mucha importancia y caminó hacia enfrente cuando la esfinge salió de su camino. Sabía lo que seguía y, por alguna razón, se sentía extasiado.

Conocía las runas que salían volando arriba del trofeo, sólo visibles para aquellos ojos sensibles a la magia. Sonrió y agarró el trofeo.

Un gancho en su estómago lo llevó a un cementerio. Cementerio que conocía muy bien.

Caminó hacia la tumba que se encontraba a pasos de él, mirando el nombre con tranquilidad. Sonrió recordando la noche en la que había acompañado a Tom a ese pueblo y el cómo éste se había reído como loco una vez que el funeral hubiera acabado. Henry estuvo a su lado en todo momento, desde el lanzamiento de las tres imperdonables, hasta el entierro de esa pequeña familia.

Un sonido apagado se oyó detrás de él, distrayendo sus recuerdos y haciendo que un suspiro se escapara de su boca cuando vio un caldero encendido a cinco metros de él y, contiguo a éste, un Colagusano cargando un pequeño Lord Voldemort.


	16. Dieciséis - Pasado

Los días habían pasado con rapidez, Rose le había explicado a Henry la dinámica del orfanato y, aunque las encargadas quisieron mantener alejados al pequeño ángel del demonio que implicaba Tom Riddle, no pudieron.

Habían puesto a Henry en la habitación más lejana a la de él, junto a un chico de diez años, el cual se llevó de maravilla con el ojiverde, pero Henry no había estado conforme con su separación y comentó que quería cambiarse a su cuarto. No pasó mucho cuando una nueva cama había aparecido al lado de la suya y el baúl del menor se encontraba frente a ésta. Tom sólo pudo reír al ver cómo su amigo tenía comiendo de su mano a las cuidadoras del lugar, no por su carisma, sino también por los beneficios que tenían haciéndolo feliz.

—Henry, —el nombrado miró hacia su izquierda, sonriendo con cariño al ver a su amigo acostado junto a él— ¿cuánto más tendré que esperar para que me digas qué es lo que pasó?

La pregunta dejó un silencio después de su paso, silencio que fue roto sólo por el suspiro del menor, quien sonrió y señaló a El Profeta en el escritorio que los dos compartían.

—Un muggle decidió querer asaltar a mis padres —comentó sonriendo con tristeza—, pero no esperó exactamente a que le dieran las cosas. Les disparó a sus espaldas. —Tom abrió los ojos, alcanzando el periódico y empezando a hojearlo— No tuvieron tiempo ni de voltear... Habían ido a comprar mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—Henry...

—Yo había paseado con ellos dos días antes en ese lugar y les comenté que me había gustado un tocadiscos —susurró. La mirada del pequeño se dirigió hacia el techo, nublada por las lágrimas, pero sin dejar que ninguna escapara de sus párpados—. Yo ni sabía qué era un tocadiscos... supongo que mis padres preguntaron, porque también habían comprado algunos discos de cantantes muggles. —Tom empezó a leer el pequeño artículo en honor al matrimonio Sant, contando con brevedad su causa de muerte y el desconocimiento del paradero de Henry— El muggle sólo pudo llevarse el collar de oro de mi madre, ni siquiera sabía qué eran los galeones que tenían en los bolsillos y los dejó ahí... el tocadiscos se rompió cuando chocó con el suelo.

—¿Todavía no atrapan al muggle?

Henry negó con la cabeza.

—Las autoridades muggles han dejado el caso, juntándolo con los cientos de delitos callejeros —siseó molesto—. Roberts dijo que investigaría, en esos casos la magia es mejor que la investigación de este mundo.

Tom asintió, rodeando al chico en sus brazos para darle su apoyo. El ojiverde se acurrucó en su pecho, dejando que las lágrimas ganaran la batalla y empezaran a derramarse en la camisa del mayor.

—Todo está bien, pequeño —susurró Tom acariciando su cabello—. Estamos juntos.

—Juntos... Tom, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ¿sabes? —Tom apretó más a su chico entre sus brazos.

—Lo mismo pienso, Henry.

El menor sonrió ante la declaración y cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias y de la compañía. Sí, Henry había sido lo mejor que le pasó en su vida, un poco más arriba de haber descubierto que tenía magia. Se imaginó una vida donde el azabache no estuviera, donde sus estadías en Houttlov fueran solitarias, como los primeros años desde que entró, o cómo sus compañeros de Slytherin lo hubieran tratado sin un Henry Sant-Sayre a su lado.

Y ahora estaba con él, en el orfanato.

Henry era como una pequeña luz que iba abarcando poco a poco todos los aspectos de su vida, primero la escuela, luego su anormalidad y, ahora, su supuesta casa. No sabía si estar triste porque su chico estuviera sufriendo tanto o agradecerle a sus padres por haber muerto y darle la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con el menor.

Se acomodó con Henry para que los dos quedaran en la única almohada que el orfanato les daba, aunque la del Slytherin menor era más cómoda que la de Tom.

—Tom.

—¿Hmm?

—¿No me querías decir dónde vivías porque era este orfanato?

El mayor simplemente suspiró.

—¿Cómo te iba a decir algo como eso, Henry?

—Con un poco de confianza —reprochó el menor abrazando más fuerte la cintura de Tom—... ¿Hay algo más que agregar?

Verde y azul se encontraron antes de que Tom decidiera acercarse al contrario y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, sonriendo al sentir cómo era correspondido.

—Todavía no sé porqué hablo pársel —admitió juntando sus frentes con cariño.

Henry soltó una pequeña risa y, dando un último beso, miró los ojos de su no-tan-amigo.

—Yo sí —informó con cariño. Para que Tom le dijera eso implicaba que había dejado de lado su orgullo—. Es de la línea del tío de Isolt Sayre, mi tatarabuela. —Tom miró a su compañero con interés, deseoso de saber sobre sus ascendientes y de su padre, quien lo había abandonado sin reparo alguno— Lo busqué por tu segundo nombre, ya que el primero es muggle, resulta que su descendiente es Marvolo Gaunt, quien tuvo dos hijos: Morfin y Merope Gaunt —informó sonriendo—. Realmente no estoy seguro de que sean tus familiares, ya que no pude conseguir un árbol familiar sanguíneo, pero, por el nombre, te lo podría afirmar. Merope ha desaparecido al mundo muggle, así que puede ser esa la razón por la que tu apellido sea "Riddle".

—Tom Riddle —susurró recordando un pequeño detalle—. Las cuidadoras me dijeron que, cuando era pequeño, mi madre me había puesto Tom, como mi padre, y Marvolo, como mi abuelo.

Henry se quedó callado, guardando sus ganas de golpearse la frente con su mano.

—¿Y apenas lo recuerdas? —bromeó riéndose.

—¡Hey! Tenía dos años, agradece que me acuerde —gruñó empezando a hacerle cosquillas en forma de venganza.

Tal vez, el hecho de que Henry estuviera con él en ese estúpido orfanato, no era tan malo como pensó.

* * *

Neferet llegó a la ventana, picoteando ésta tantas veces que Tom le aventó su almohada, haciendo que Henry riera por lo bajo mientras dejaba pasar a la pequeña, quien estaba indignada con el amigo de su amo por quererla lastimar.

La lechuza dejó caer el pequeño paquete que tendría entre las patas, el cual contenía una pequeña nota sobre él. Henry agarró la carta y sonrió al reconocer la letra en ésta.

_" Estimado Henry:_

_Ya encontré al desgraciado_.

_Con cariño:_   
_Aedus Roberts._ _"_

Tom podría jurar que, si no hubiera conocido a Henry durante la mayor parte de su vida, un escalofrío hubiera subido por su espalda al ver la sonrisa sádica que resplandecía en sus labios.

—¿Quién es?

—Roberts —susurró. El mayor pudo notar que su voz se había hecho unas notas más graves—. Tom, ¿qué piensas de la venganza?

El mayor sonrió ante eso.

—Es el mejor néctar que la vida pudo crear.

Henry abrió el paquete, encontrándose una carpeta llena de información y de fotos muggles dentro de ésta.

William Griss, veinticinco años. Curiosamente, vivía a no menos de cuarenta minutos de distancia.

—Espero que seas muy bueno escondiéndote, Tom —comentó el menor sintiendo cómo la barbilla del nombrado se recargaba en su hombro para leer toda la información—. Tenemos algo que hacer.

Tom sonrió al terminar de leer la información básica, agarrando la cintura de su niño y asintiendo. Nunca había pensado que su pequeño iba a ser tan sanguinario y, a la vez, tan jodidamente hermoso.


	17. Diecisiete - Presente

—Harry Potter.

El nombrado sonrió al ver que todo el espectáculo se había acabado, Colagusano era aburrido cuando trataba de memorizar todo, casi le interrumpe cuando se iba a equivocar e iba a echar primero su sangre en vez del hueso del padre del heredero de Slytherin. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando recordó a tiempo las instrucciones del ritual.

No entendía cómo Tom había elegido a ese estúpido como uno de sus seguidores.

—Tom Riddle —contestó el saludo sonriendo. Lord Voldemort frunció el ceño molesto, ignorando los quejidos horrorizados de sus seguidores—. ¿No te llamas así? Dime, puede que me haya equivocado de persona.

—Que sorpresa, sabes hablar —decidió contestar Voldemort acercándose al menor de forma amenazante, pero lo único que causó fue que éste siguiera hablando.

—¿Te digo qué es sorpresa? —arrastró sus palabras molesto. El Señor Oscuro se detuvo a un metro de distancia del Gryffindor— Que hayas hecho lo que prometiste nunca hacer cuando eras joven. Me siento decepcionado, Ridls.

Sorprendido, el Lord miró a su enemigo, dando otro paso y mirándolo a los ojos, ¿cómo sabía ese apodo? Tal vez Dumbledore le comentó que así le decía su pequeño. Negó mentalmente, una forma de entretenerlo, ha de ser eso.

—¿Qué cosas dices? —cuestionó sin poder quitarse la idea de la mente.

—¿Cuántos niños mágicos has dejado huérfanos, querido? —la voz cambió a la de su otra vida, Harry lo notó. Sintió un pequeño ardor en su garganta, junto con su cuero cabelludo, pero no comentó nada— Te convertiste en aquel muggle que mató a mis padres.

—El salvador del mundo mágico se ha vuelto loco... —tras la burla, todos los mortífagos se rieron, pero el menor simplemente lo miró con aires de desafío, molesto por lo que _su_ Tom estaba diciendo.

—Loco, sí, puede ser. Pero yo no he roto nuestra promesa —repitió con enojo.

Lord Voldemort levantó su varita, esta vez harto de lo que estaba pasando, pero sin saber porqué era incapaz de lanzarle un _avada_ en ese momento.

Algo dentro de él se movía al ver el verde de los ojos del chico. Poco a poco, su mente fue descubriendo otras similitudes que poseía el niño con... No, ilusiones nada más.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —siseó poniendo la varita en su cuello.

Harry levantó su mentón, retándolo a que lo hiciera, a que le mirara a los ojos e hiciera lo que quería hacer. Pero sabía que no podía, sentía la conexión que tenía con Lord Voldemort y, por alguna razón, comprendía que el ser frente a él también era capaz de sentirlo.

—William Griss, veinticinco años. —el Lord Oscuro abrió los ojos, ¿cómo el chico sabía...?— Asesino del matrimonio Sant; Admes y Martha Sant.

Tras decir eso, todo quedó en total silencio a su alrededor.

No podía hablar. Exactamente, no sabía si podría respirar después de eso. Sus pulmones quemaban y su corazón se estrujó al oír el nombre de los padres de su antiguo amante. No sabía cómo el mocoso se había enterado de dicha información, Roberts se había encargado de que eso sólo quedara entre ellos tres.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Harry casi tiembla de miedo al oír el tono que usó.

Tom estaba realmente molesto si usa esa voz, y a Henry no le agradaba que su Slytherin favorito tuviera emociones malas... más cuando es un tenebroso Señor Oscuro.

—Dime, Lord Voldemort —cambió de tema y, con un poco de magia, hizo que la atmósfera que les rodeaba se hiciera más tranquila, más cálida—, ¿qué darías para regresar a Henry Sant-Sayre a tu lado?

El nombrado se quedó callado por unos minutos, mirando al indefenso Harry Potter frente a él, acorralado y sin esperanzas de vida.

Luego, sin un previo aviso, recordó los labios de su pequeño, las sonrisas vagas que le daba, la emoción y la felicidad que delataba su rostro cada vez que estaba con él. Recordó su primer beso, su primera vez, su primer todo al lado de ese chico.

Bajó su varita mirando a su mayor enemigo y, sin darle importancia -al final terminaría matándolo-, respondió:

—Daría el mundo entero por él.

Los mortífago se sorprendieron al oír eso, su Señor nunca había deseado otra cosa que no fuera dominar el mundo y traer la supremacía de la sangre.

Harry Potter simplemente sonrió, conteniendo las lágrimas y las ganas de abalanzarse contra su chico y besarle toda la cara, pero la estúpida estatua detuvo su acción.

— _Soy yo,_ _Ridls_ —siseó con ternura—. _¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa en primero? Estaría siempre contigo, hasta que tu existencia de extinga..._

— _Tú... hablas_ _pársel_ —susurró el mayor acercándose al ojiverde y notando las semejanzas que tenía con su novio, más que semejanzas, notó las pocas diferencias que tenían.

— _Herencia_ _Sayre_ _, ya sabes_ —susurró.

Lord Voldemort llevó su mano a la mejilla ajena, logrando que Harry se inclinara hacia ésta.

— _¿Cómo creerte?_ —cuestionó con suavidad.

— _Haz cualquier prueba, estoy dispuesto a superarla_ —respondió el menor sonriendo justo momentos antes de que Lord Voldemort le planteara un beso en los labios.

Ese beso... su corazón le decía que sí se trataba de su Henry, su alma gritaba por abrazarlo con todo su ser y, su mente, oh, eso era lo mejor, su mente decía que Harry Potter hacía el mismo truco con su lengua que lo hacía ver estrellas como lo hacía Henry.


End file.
